Behind the King's Walls
by glubbingwwhales
Summary: A young messenger troll get's stuck in an undesirable situation behind the walls of the king's castle and finds himself going through a plethora of small adventures.
1. Chapter 1

== Be the wandering messenger

His feet scraped against the damp pathway as he made his way along. His bag was drooping, sliding down his arm as he trudged through slush and sludge. There was no one around and if he wanted to he could just stop and ta-no he had to keep going. If master found out he was stopping for breaks, he wouldn't last long enough to finish his plan. He had worked so hard to think of such a good plan of escape; he wouldn't waste it.

He walked a little farther before he realized how cold and numb his feet felt. He willed himself to forget about it and keep going. He had to keep walking until dark; Just another hour. If he could keep walking for another hour, the sun would set and he could stop for the night. He kept going. His mind was numb as well. No thought could pass through his mind without freezing up in the cold. It was too much energy to try to think. He kept moving. If he stopped before finding a suitable resting place for the night, he would surely freeze. He lifted his hands and tenderly pulled down his hat to keep warm.

His location was unknown, with no further information than that he was near the bottom of a large mountain. The Village of the Rich was another day's walk. He would have to find a warm place somewhere else; not that he wasn't used to sleeping outside. He pulled his hat down further, trying to keep in the body heat. He noticed a low pathway that turned into the mountain. Looking up, he decided it might be worth it to explore. If he didn't find a place of rest before the darkness fell, he would be lost and would die from the cold.

Shadows were low and red and orange streaks were crowding the sky as the sun began to set. He rounded the next corner and brightened up a little at the sight of a crevice in the side of the mountain. He looked over the cliff to see how high on the mountain he had wandered. He was maybe twenty feet up. Turning towards the crevice, he wandered forward, happy he could find somewhere to sleep.

As he approached the crevice, he was happily surprised to find that it was not a crevice, but a cave. He stepped tentatively into the dark cave, listening carefully for any animals taking shelter within. As he neared the middle of the cave, or where he thought was the middle, the last remnants of the sun faded and he was left in pitch black. His steps were careful as he tried to find flat ground to sleep on. He cried out as his foot slipped and he fell hands first onto the ground. He swore he wouldn't cry. The stinging scrapes on his hands were hardly visible in the dark but he felt the deep scratches that bore into his palms. He felt a breeze and looked down to see his pants were torn and there were bloody scrapes on his right knee. He sighed and carefully wiped his hands on his pants, trying to rid the scrapes of the small little pebbles they had collected. He growled and pulled his backpack off, setting it on the slightly damp ground next to him.

He pulled out the small blanket within and wrapped it around his shoulders before leaning up against the wall of the cave, trying to fall asleep against the cold that lingered in the damp underground.

== Be the prisoner

He sat in the corner. His knees were pulled to his chest. Were those tear-stains? Maybe; or maybe he's too strong, maybe too strong to admit it. He jumped when he heard a noise in the darkness of his cell, sighing s breath of small relief when he realized it was just his stomach. He was hungry. He remembered the last thing he ate; an apple. He had never been much for fruit but right now... right now he would love to eat ten apples; a hundred. He pulled his legs tighter, trying to keep warm. He heard a clank in the hallway and looked up to see a large shadow in his doorway. He started pulling in breaths, the hot tears running down his cheeks, trying not to start sobbing. He knew it was useless because when his thoughts wandered to this dark shadow's purpose, he felt the air tighten in his chest and he began crying loudly, gasping for air and trying to hold on to the chains that held him to the wall. The big metal door to his cell squeaked open and he could hardly see anything; but one thing he could see was the mass walking towards him. He screamed and cried as the strong hands of the guard grabbed him by the arm and unlocked the cuffs around his wrists.

The seemingly small boy held onto them, wishing he could be chained there forever, just anything to stay in this cell. The large man pulled him from his spot in the corner and hauled him into the hallway, nearly dragging him by his arms. He felt his legs getting scraped on the cement floor as he resisted the pull but he couldn't keep himself from being taken to the next room over.

== Be the slave

The small boy knelt at the foot of the king, "Sire, is there anything else you wish to command me at the moment?" he thought out his words very carefully before saying them slowly. His wide eyes stared at the floor as he was on his hands and knees before the king. He didn't dare look up. The king stared down at the small slave and thought this over, the boy could be greatly amusing at times but he had had enough, "You may leavve." The king said. The slave stood, keeping his eyes to the floor, "... Yes sire." He said before turning to walk slowly from the room. As he reached the empty hallway where no one would see him, he broke into a run until he reached his room. He sighed as he closed the door, locking it behind himself.

He couldn't breathe. He looked at the door. Once he was off-duty, once he wasn't in the middle of a mission of the king, the people of the castle were permitted to use him as they liked. He let the thoughts run through his mind and began to tremble. There was a knock on the door and he jumped, "Uhhh... Uhh... w-who is it?" he blinked and looked down at the floor. There was no answer but another knock, 'tap tap_ tap_tap tap tap'. He sighed in relief and opened the door to the smiling face of his only existing friend. Tears ran down his face as he fell into his friend's embrace. He was moved backwards, "Hey now, we gotta be getting this motherfuckin door all up and closed before someone up and sees us." The door was closed and locked and the slave looked at it for a second before hugging his friend again and reaching up as far as possible to press their lips together.

The jester and the slave sat together in peace for a few minutes before the slave spoke quietly, "Today... today... this..." He held up his arm and pulled up the sleeve of his tunic, revealing a dark brown mark on his arm, "That's uh... that's from being slow..." he explained quietly to his friend. He didn't like showing these things to the jester but his friend demanded to know when the king had punished him. The slave was unaware of why his friend wanted to know because he did little to console him, but only the jester knew, he made up for it on his own. He made mistakes to the king to take as equal punishment. He wouldn't allow his dear love to suffer without him suffering the same.

The slave felt arms wrap around him and his love's face rest on his shoulder, pressing their cheeks together. Everything was happy when he was with the jester. The jester and the slave. They needed no one but each other.


	2. Chapter 2

== Be the wandering messenger

A faint light broke into the cave and irritated him. He rolled over, wishing to sleep longer, but slid from his place and hit his head on the ground of the cave. He held a hand to his head and sat up, growling to himself. He stood unwillingly and walked to the exit of the cave, his backpack in place. He walked back into the cave for a moment, digging into his backpack. He wondered if he still had the sweater she had given him. Yes, he did. The warm wool of the sweater was so inviting, he wasted no time pulling his tunic off and pulling it over his head. The warmth was invited happily and he pulled the tunic over the top of it.

Walking to the front of the cave again, he looked around before remembering which direction he had come from. He walked around the corner and found the icy path back down to where he had left his journey. He slid down the slope and turned left toward the near village.

After several hours, he was feeling weak. He stopped for a second, breathing slowly, trying to figure out what was wrong with him; what felt so... not right? He realized he felt colder than usual. He looked down and remembered the hole in the knee of his pants. He sighed and leaned on one foot; he had forgotten to sew it up this morning. He growled and kept walking, cursing as he went.

== Be the prisoner

The prisoner knelt on the floor, tears streaking down his face, sucking in deep breaths after the water torture, breathing in quickly and choking on tears. He crawled back to his corner and curled into a ball, leaning against the cold wall with his knees pulled tightly to his chest.

All of that torture, just for information; information he couldn't give, that he didn't have. He held his hands over his face and tried to breathe.

== Be the wandering messenger

His feet trudged, once more, through slush and sludge, keeping his eyes on the approaching town. As soon as he got the stupid message to the king, he was free to go back home, another two week journey. He walked another mile and smirked halfheartedly at the entrance sign to The City of the Rich. He walked past it and looked around for a bakery. As he walked through the streets, he smelled the warm, delicious smell of fresh bread. He wandered around, looking for the shop wherein it was coming and finally found its location. He looked up at the sign and walked in, trying to hold a smile. It dropped from his face after a few seconds though. He walked to the counter and looked into the glass case. He kept track of a few things he wanted. He pointed out a fresh loaf of bread, a small pastry, and a half loaf of cinnamon bread. He let a small smile appear on his lips as he asked for them and pulled the small pouch from his belt to count out the gold coins. He handed over 5 small gold disks and pulled a bag from his backpack to store the bread in. he took the pastry himself and took a bite, thanking the shop owner as he left.

The messenger looked up at the castle in front of him. It was huge. A loud noise behind him startled him and he jumped around to see a man with royal garb and purple in his hair pointing at him. The first thing that caught his eyes was the fin exposed on the side of his face. He stared with his mouth open. This was the king in which the message was for. He started walking toward him but it seemed a misunderstanding was imminent. Guards were headed toward him and he backed up once more. He couldn't leave before giving this message to someone who could give it to the king. He ran toward the castle. The guards were huddled around king Eridan, leaving the door open to him. He pulled and prodded at it to get it open and just as the guards were approaching behind him, he managed to shove it forward and jump inside, slamming them shut.

He didn't know why he was panicking so much but he surely didn't want to be culled for no reason; he was only here to deliver a message. He turned down a hallway to the right and jumped down a flight of stairs, two at a time. As he neared the bottom, he looked around to plan his next turn. He saw there was only one direction and that was right. He made his turn and slowed to a walk, breathing heavily. He looked around at the dark stone walls. There was a musty scent hanging in the thick, hot air and all he could see was darkness in front of him. He walked forward, letting his hand run along the dusty wall, trying to keep track of where he was going. As he walked, after a few minutes, he heard what sounded like crying. He creased his forehead and looked around. His wandering eyes fell onto a set of bars a little forward and to his left. He looked to his right to find a metal key hanging there.

He reached out slowly, unhooking the key from the metal peg on the wall. He walked forward, swallowing as he searched for whoever was hiding in the cell. He met a small dark shape that was huddled in the corner.

== Be the prisoner

He heard the somewhat familiar sound of the key being lifted from its place on the wall. This was unusual. They never came back for him twice in one day. He looked up to see a smaller form than usual. He shuddered but tried to keep from crying. This was very unusual and somehow, he didn't feel scared of whoever was standing hesitantly in front of his cell. He watched very carefully as the figure stared at him. He was sure it was too dark in this corner for anyone to see him but maybe he was wrong. The person shifted feet and lifted a hand. He watched as the key was inserted into the lock and turned, screeching and making turning noises. His breath caught in his throat as the door was opened. A tentative step was taken towards him and he swallowed, wondering who this was.

All at once, both of them, turned toward a loud banging of feet running downstairs. This was undeniably the prison guard. A low voice commanded loudly, "Hey! Who's down here?!" whoever was standing at the door jumped inside the cell, locking it and bringing the key with him as he scurried into the corner opposite the prisoner on the back wall. He looked over at him to see if he could make out any of his features but he could see nothing.

"Hey, where is the key?" the prison guard demanded as he stood in front of the cell, "I-I don't have a clue! Ho-how could I reach that f-far?" the guard glared at him before searching the ground and leaving. The prisoner was shivering and looked over at the person. He was looking back at him, "who are you?" the prisoner asked slowly. The person in the other corner crawled over and sat on his knees. Before answering, the prisoner looked him over carefully.

He had the same gray skin as the guard. He had weary eyes with black rings under them, wearing a sweater, tunic, and brown jeans. He had a backpack slung over one shoulder. But, he didn't seem to have horns like all the rest of the trolls. The prisoner examined the top of his head and noticed some yellow-orange sticking out from his hair. He appeared to have rather small horns, but horns nonetheless. The prisoner let his eyes meet the trolls and he saw curiosity in them. He could hardly stand to look at this troll, so close to him. He wondered why he wasn't killing him or dragging him off to the next room, "Why the fuck are you staring at me like that? I'm not here to kill you or something." The prisoner sighed carefully, closing his mouth, "What's your name?" the troll sneered, "Karkat. What's yours?" the prisoner smiled slightly and kept his voice to a whisper, "John."

== Be the slave

The slave sat in the arms of the jester, "Uuuh... Gamzee, when do you have to go back on duty?" the jester sat in thought a second, "Damn, probably any motherfuckin minute. It's a miracle I even got to come here and sit for a few minutes." He picked up the slave as he stood and set him gently down on the bed, "love ya Tav." He kissed him gently and turned to leave, locking the door behind him.

Tavros looked up at his ceiling and wondered when he would see Gamzee next. Hopefully he could sneak to Gamzee's room tonight to sleep in the comfort of his arms. He loved waking up to the scent of sweet Faygo and Gamzee. He loved pulling himself closer and feeling Gamzee's body pressed to his. He would never forget how that felt. He loved it when he woke up first and could watch as Gamzee's soft lazy eyes would open partway and look around at his ceiling before making their way to Tavros' before brightening up with happiness. His lips would curve into a smile, his teeth poking out onto his bottom lip. Then he would turn over and pull Tav closer, sliding his fingers through his hair to pull him into a quick kiss. Then he would pull the soft material of the blanket closer and hold him for a while before the king sent the maid to fetch them for duty.

His mind slowed and he began to fall into a light sleep before forcing himself awake again. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at his desk. He would normally have some food stashed in the deep drawer in it but he had run out. Most of King Eridan's serving crew were friends with each and would help each other out, but the maid hadn't brought him any food lately. He wondered if she was okay. He stood silently and unlocked his door, slinging his satchel over his shoulder before opening it quietly. He looked down the each hallway to see them empty. His feet were soft and silent as he ran to door some ways away from his room. As he stopped in front of it, he looked in the little window near the top to see the kitchen empty, except for the chef; one of his close friends.

He pushed the door and stepped in quietly, "Uuuh... hey." He whispered as he stepped a few feet in. he looked over at his friend, "Oh, hey Tav. You need food?" he walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a large paper bag, walking back over and setting it on the counter, "AA hathen't been by today... or yethterday for that matter. I'm thtarting to worry about her." He opened the bag and pulled out its contents, "Here'th the food I've put away for you." He told Tav what he had saved for him as he put it back in the bag, "Thome fresh bread, and milk to go with it. You have to drink that tonight of courthe or elthe it'll go bad." He opened a small box, "I had to work exthtra hard for thith one." He held the box out and Tav looked at it with longing eyes, a small piece of chocolate cake sitting inside, "I had to make a whole exthtra cake tho the king wouldn't notithe one leth piethe. The retht ith hidden in the ithe chetht in my room. Come by any time after eight p.m. and you can help yourthelf." He put the little box into the bag once more and started on the rest, "Here ith the latht of the muffinth I made the other morning." He put about four chocolate muffins into a small paper bag, just to put it back into the bigger paper bag, "and latht but not leatht, roatht." He grinned a huge grin and took the small box that was sitting in, and opened it for Tavros to see the warm meat waiting to be eaten. He closed it once more and put it into the paper bag, rolling the top down, sliding it off the counter to hand it to him, "Enjoy." He said smiling warmly, giving Tav a small hug before waving him off, "Better go back to your room before thomeone findth you. Altho, thare with Gamthee." He smiled once more before going back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

== Be the Prisoner

John sat in his corner and watched Karkat from the corner of his eye. The troll sat with his back to the wall. John watched carefully as the troll pulled off a leather bag from his bag and opened it. John shrunk back when the blood red eyes of the troll turned toward him, "Hey, fuckass, you hungry?" John looked timidly over at Karkat and thought this over. Was he hungry? Yes. Did he trust this troll? A little. Was he willing to risk taking food from him? Absolutely.

He nodded his head quickly and watched with awe as the troll pulled out a large chunk of light brown bread. He smelled the warm aroma and waited longingly for the troll to give him some. He looked up at the troll and realized Karkat had been eyeing him, "How long have you been in here without food anyway?" John sighed quietly and thought about it, looking out the corners of his eyes, "I'm not sure. A month? A month and a half? They bring me a piece of bread about once every few days but it's hardly enough." The troll looked contemplative and tore off a huge piece of the bread, handing it over.

John took the piece, feeling the still warm crisp. The smell of cinnamon drifted from it and he compared it to the cold hard chunks they brought him to keep him alive long enough to keep torturing. He pulled a small piece of soft fresh bread from the part Karkat had so generously handed over and stuck it in his mouth, smiling at the delicious taste it set to his mouth. He looked over at Karkat and got a serious expression, "thank you so much." Karkat sneered, "Don't be formal. It's just some bread." They ate in silence. When John was done with the piece he was given, he pulled his legs close and wrapped his arms around them. The cold stone floor sending chills through his body. Karkat looked over at him and noticed his shivering, "Why the fuck are you shivering? It's not even cold." John looked over, "Sure it is!" Karkat growled. He honestly felt bad for the kid but he'd rather not do something he'd regret in the future.

== Be the Chef

The chef stood at the stove and watched the water, waiting for it to rise to a boil. He heard a clank in the walk-in pantry and looked over, suddenly nervous. There was one person in the building who loved to torment him. He turned and walked to the pantry, he looked inside to see the maid. He sighed, "AA! You had me worried. I thought it wath thomeone elthe." The maid turned around and looked at him before looking to the floor. The chef's face transformed quickly from relief to surprise, "AA… What…" she walked from the pantry and frowned, mumbling before she made it to the door, "I know. I'm not okay with it either." She said before she slowly departed with a piece of bread. The Chef frowned and wished he could follow her; but if he was found outside of the kitchen when he was on duty, he was as good as dead. He turned back to the stove and began at his cooking.

== Be the Slave

Tavros carried the bag back to his room quickly and set it on his desk. He fell back on his bed and looked at the ceiling before hearing a knock on the door. He looked over quickly, "Uuhh… who's there?" the only response was more banging. Tavros jumped from his bed, grabbed his bag of food and ran to the closet of his small room. This was the only good part of his room. He opened the closet door and set the bag on the floor before kneeling. He heard a sneering voice from the outside of the door, "OOhh Tavvie! I'll be back in a minute with a key!" Tavros panicked and went back to work. He lifted the very edge of the carpet near the baseboard and pulled the carpet back, revealing a trap door underneath. After opening the trapdoor and setting the bag of food on the stairs below, he shut the door and stepped inside, pulling the carpet over the trap door and closing it completely.

Once inside, he picked up the bag of food and felt along the wall with his left arm, walking carefully so he didn't trip down the stairs. Once he had safely reached the bottom, he turned down a single corridor to the right and continued on. He reached what most people would assume was a dead end. His fingers slid around the bottom of the wall until he found a small hole. He stuck his finger in and pushed a button, the secret door opening to reveal another room. He pushed the large secret door shut and pulled down the huge latch that locked it. He was safe.

He really hoped Gamzee would realize where he was and come to keep him company in the cold, dark room.

== Be the Jester

Gamzee heard banging down the hall. He winced when a whip cracked him in the back, clenching his teeth and making a fist with his hand that was up against the stone wall of the torture chamber. He felt his eyes going damp but refused to let the tears spill over, "This motherfuckin hurts, ya know?" he glanced back at the prison guard who held a whip in his hand, "Highblood, it would be best to get it over with. I am trying not to kill you." Gamzee grunted and faced the wall again, taking another hit to the shoulder and choking back tears. He let Tavros' face enter his mind and forgot about the pain in his back. One more crack of the whip, and one more hit to the right side of his back and he had slid down the wall to his knees, leaning his face against the cold stone wall of the chamber, feeling the wet purple stains run down his cheeks.

The prison guard walked over and held out a hand, "I apologize, highblood, for the inappropriate behavior I am forced to take part in." Gamzee grabbed the hand, but hardly had the will-power to stand up. He found the prison guard to be a kind man, and he couldn't blame him for doing what the king told him to. He smiled lazily when the guard leaned down and gently picked him up, setting him carefully to his feet. He kept a hand out for Gamzee to catch himself on when he lost his balance. The jester walked to the door where he guard picked up and handed him his shirt, "Thanks bro." Gamzee said sadly as he left. He expected to navigate the stairs by himself but this being the worst punishment yet, the guard's guilt took him over and he helped Gamzee up the stairs. He bowed at him before he left and Gamzee walked down the hall.

The jest remembered hearing banging down the hall and walked as fast as he could manage until he reached Tav's door. He looked around but didn't see anyone. He knocked on the door and got no response. He tried the handle but it wouldn't turn. His curiosity was aroused. The musician must be back to tormenting him. He pulled out the hem of his pants and unhooked the key to Tav's room from the string it was on, where it hung in the inside of his pants, against the side of his leg. He unlocked the door and entered the room, closing and locking the door once more after he was inside.

"Tavbro? You in here motherfucker?" He walked to the closet and opened the door, repeating the necessary process to getting underground. He walked carefully down the stairs, leaning against the wall to keep himself from losing balance. He already felt the warm liquid running down his back. He reached back to touch a finger to it, looking at the purple blood that was now on his finger. He sighed and continued down the stairs. He reached out a hand to feel for the wall that was sure to show up at the end of the stairway. He turned right and met the dead-end wall he had been to a few times already. He pushed the button at the floor, grunting as he bent over. The door refused to move. He knocked the secret code they had organized and a moment later, heard a screech as the lock was lifted and the large door was pulled back, "Gamzee!" Tav whispered as he wrapped his arms around the form that stood in the doorway. He stopped and stiffened, "… Uhh…..Gamzee? w-why is your…" he stood and turned Gamzee so he could see his back in the dim light of a torch he had lit in the small room. His fingers explored the torn skin and he heard a whimper from the jester who was leaning against the wall.

He turned him slowly back around and looked up into his face, "Gamzee-" his voice broke at the end and he hugged him tight, wrapping his arms around his neck instead. He felt Gamzee's arms wrap around his back and he held him close. The two made their way into the room and shut and locked the door again. Gamzee laid on his stomach and Tav, on his side, leaning his head onto his hand as he ran fingers slowly through Gamzee's hair, watching as he fell asleep, obligated to be the caretaker for his friend in pain.

== Be the Wandering Messenger

Karkat sat and watched the prisoner who sat in the opposite corner, "Hey…" John looked over to him, "What?" Karkat laughed deep in his throat, "Did you forget something?" John looked puzzled, "What is there that I may've forgotten?" Karkat smiled, his sharp teeth poking out over his bottom lip. He held up a metal key, "We aren't gonna stay in here forever. Guess who has the key?" John's eyes widened and Karkat laughed quietly again as he stood.

== Be the Musician

The musician stood at the door of Tavros' room. She shoved the key into the lock and twisted, opening the door. As she stepped inside, she noticed it was empty. She growled, "Stupid little twerp must have run off while I was getting the key." She growled once more and left the room, resorting to searching for him.

== Be the Wandering Messenger

Karkat stood and reached out of the barred door and inserted the key into the door, twisting. He flinched at the loud metal sound it made. He noticed the footsteps were coming from the opposite direction of the door. They were sounding from the other corridor. He was so out of here. He grabbed John's hand and yanked him from the cell, shutting the door behind him, he ran, pulling John along behind him. They reached the stairs and he took them two at a time, making sure that the prisoner was keeping up. The boy was weak from lack of food and could hardly keep up halfway. Karkat jumped down a few stairs and reached out behind the boy, knocking him off his feet into his arms. He was surprised at how light the boy was. He finished running up the stairs and carried the surprised prisoner down the halls, immanent on escape.


	4. Chapter 4

== Be the Wandering Messenger

Karkat held tight to John and ran down the halls, careful to look around corners to keep from being spotted. Why was he even in this fucking mess in the first place? He wasn't even sure. He ought to just drop the letter on the floor and leave. But how would he leave without being questioned? He would end up just like John. He rounded a corner and spotted an open door. He jogged silently over to it, his leather shoes hitting the floor silently. He leaned in and saw it was empty. Of course, he knew how bad this could turn out if the owner of the room came in and he was caught, but he had no other option, he could hear the pounding footsteps of the guard. He jumped inside the room and ran for the closet. He opened the door and hopped inside, silently closing it behind him.

"Karkat… c-could you put me down now?" Karkat looked down at John as he caught his breath and realized what he was doing. A sneer popped up on his face and he dropped the boy on the floor. John landed with a thud, "Oof! ... geez, really?" he stood up, a hand on his back, "You're a human?" John looked over at Karkat, "I thought it was obvious since I was in the jail cell and everything…" Karkat sneered, "They don't just lock up humans." They sat down in silence, wondering when they would finally be caught and killed. Karkat let his eyes wander until they spotted something strange. He reached over John until he was practically laying in his lap. He reached for the corner of the closet. John, surprised, watched intently. Karkat noticed a piece of carpet that was folded under. He stuck a finger under the edge and pulled. The corner continued to lift until it was stopped by John where he sat. Karkat stood and dropped the carpet, "John stand over there." He pointed by the corner by the door. John moved out of the way and Karkat pulled back the carpet completely to reveal a dark brown trap door. He waved John back over and stuck a finger in the hole, lifting the door.

John had his mouth open in awe. As John stepped down onto the first step, Karkat pulled the rug back over the top of the door and slowly lowered himself in, dropping the door back down. They descended into the dark stairwell. The troll kept a hand on John's shoulder so he wouldn't fall. When they got to the bottom Karkat heard a grunt, "hhgh… Owwwww." Karkat looked over at the boy, making out his dim figure in the dark, "what the fuck happened?" John whimpered, "Don't walk into that wall." Karkat stuck a hand out and felt along the stone wall until he realized the only direction to go was right, "Alright fuckass hurry up."

== Be the Slave

The slave lay on his side and ran his fingers through his matesprit's soft messy hair. He watched as Gamzee's chest moved in and out with his slow breathing. Tav felt his eyes slowly closing and he slowly started nodding off. His head snapped back up at the sound of footsteps in the underground hallway. He stood quietly and ran over to the door, listening intently, looking down to reassure himself that the lock was in place. The footsteps stopped outside the door and he wondered if the musician had brought someone with her. There were voices outside the door but they weren't clear. He vaguely made out someone saying 'deadend' but before he could get his hopes up, there was the sound of hands against the wall. They dropped quickly to the floor and he heard the click of the button being pushed but the lock kept the door in place.

He heard pounding on the door, "Hey is someone in there?" the voice sounded like a whisper from this side but he was sure it wasn't the musician. It was definitely a boy. He also doubted the musician would have found the trap-door so easily. He unlatched the door and peeked out into the hallway. There were two boys standing there. One appeared to be a human, "Uhh… W-who are you?" The troll pushed the door open farther and stepped inside, "Two idiots who are gonna get killed if they can't hide somewhere." Tavros sighed and let a small smile arise. He shut the door and pulled down the lock again.

"Well, if you could keep quiet, I'd appreciate it. My friend is trying to sleep." Karkat looked over at the troll laying on the ground and then looked to his back, gasping quietly. Whispering he ask, "What the fuck happened to him?" Tavros frowned, "I think he got in trouble." Karkat creased his forehead and let his mouth hang open in disbelief. He sat against a wall and watched the torch flickering. It only illuminated a few feet all around it and the rest of the room was pitch black.

== Be the Slave

Tavros lay on his side next to Gamzee again and held his hand while he slept. His eyes were closing again as he neared sleep when he heard Gamzee wake up, "Hey bro, who's that motherfucker?" Tavros sat up from where he was leaning against Gamzee, "Oh, they're. uh, hiding here too." Gamzee gave a thumbs up, "cool." He laid back down and watched the flame flickering on the torch.

== Be the Prison Guard

The guard stood in front of the empty cell and wondered what he would do. The guard wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked around nervously. How could he explain this to the king? He would certainly be put to death. He walked around the castle looking everywhere, but came up with no scrawny little human. He went back to his room and sat at his desk, contemplating how he would possibly explain this. There was most definitely no chance of explaining this.

== Be the Slave

Tav woke up the next morning with Gamzee's arms wrapped around him. He wished he could stay here but he was on duty as soon as he woke up. He usually woke up around eight in the morning but he felt like he'd overslept. He carefully lifted Gamzee's arm off of him and stood. He ran to the door of the hideout and unlocked it. With the musician at it like this, he would have to come back directly after he was dismissed from work. He ran up the stairs and tripped, landing with his chin hitting a stair. He cried out and stood quickly, hoping he hadn't alerted anyone to where he was. He pushed up the trapdoor and pushed back the carpet, climbing out of the hole in the floor. He opened the closet door and stepped into his room, his mouth opened slowly at his shock. The musician sat on his bed, her legs crossed as she stared at him, "hm hm morning Tavvie." She cackled and stood up. He screamed and shut the door of the closet, locking it. She already had a key for his room though. He hoped she hadn't seen anything involving the trap door. He assumed she had not considering the closet door was closed… but he couldn't help but worry. She had probably already seen inside the closet earlier though, so she already knew it had been empty. She would come to the obvious conclusion that the closet had a secret door somewhere.

Tavros held onto the lock to keep the key from turning as he pulled back the carpet once more. He opened the trap door and stepped inside, reaching his arm as far as possibly to hold onto the lock. As he let go of the lock, he pulled the door shut as quietly and quickly as he could, frowning when it hit the ledge. He ran down the stairs, he knew it was a bad idea but he had to be quick. His foot caught the stair the wrong way and he tumbled down the last few. He was surprised he hadn't broken one of his horns yet with how many times he had tripped down stairs with these stupid metal legs. He ran down the hallway and just as he was nearing the end, he heard the trapdoor slam open at the top of the stairs. He heard feet running down the stairs and started knocking on the door, getting nervous, he forgot the code between him and Gamzee. All he could do was bang on the door in a hopeless effort to get someone's attention. They probably thought he was the musician.

His banging got louder and finally, he knew she would find him and had to yell for help, "Help! Gamzee! Open the door!" before anyone could respond, a hand grabbed his horn and yanked him backwards, knocking him off his feet. She dragged him down the hall. As they were reaching the steps, the door at the end of the hall opened and Gamzee peered out. He saw what was happening and ran towards Tavros. As he reached him, he grabbed his hand. The musician saw Gamzee and seemed surprised. She ran up the stairs with Tavros dragging behind.

Gamzee jumped up a few stairs and tried to pry the musician's fingers from Tav's horn, but failed as she swung around and hit him in the face with her metal arm, "Stay out of my way clown." She said as she pulled him farther up the stairs, "Gamzee!" Tavros screamed as Gamzee fell backwards down the stairs. He lay at the bottom of the stairs, his mind totally blank.

== Be the Wandering Messenger

Karkat woke from his sleep to hear a banging in the hallway. He opened his eyes to see the door opened. He noticed the two other guys were missing. He jumped up and ran to the doorway, looking into the hallway, he noticed the one who was sleeping yesterday was lying at the bottom of the stairs. He ran over to him and knelt down to see if he was okay, "Hey, fuckass… you alive?" despite how he acted, he was scared the guy was dead. He rested a hand on his chest to feel a slow heartbeat. He stood and picked up the guy. He was pretty heavy but he dealt with it. He carried him back to the secret room and set him down on the floor.

What was he going to do about this guy? He didn't even know his name. he also wasn't sure how he had ended up at the bottom of the stairs or where the shorter guy was. He just sat down and waited for him to wake up, hoping he could figure some things out.


	5. Chapter 5

== Be the Jester

Gamzee woke up in the dark room and looked around. He noticed one of the two strangers was leaning against a wall next to him with his hand laying on his neck. His eyes were closed and Gamzee presumed he had been watching out for him. He carefully moved his hand away and stood. He noticed the other stranger was watching him quietly from a dark corner on the other side of the room. He walked over smoothly, "Hey motherfucker, what's all up and got you hiding away in this here corner?" John squeezed back into the corner as much as possible and Gamzee raised an eyebrow, "I don't get what's got you all up and scared but I aint gonna hurt a bro." he held out a hand and John shakily held his out too. before shaking his hand, Gamzee squinted, "Hey how come you're skin is all motherfuckin weird like that?" John's hand receded back to his side and he didn't reply. Gamzee shrugged it off and rubbed his head. His eyes widened as he came to a sudden realization.

Gamzee ran for the door and unlocked it, slamming it open. He ran down the hall and up the stairs to Tav's closet. He opened the door to Tavros' room and looked around desperately. Where could  
Vriska have taken him?

== Be the Wandering Messenger

Karkat woke to find the tall troll gone. He was worried someone might have taken him but come to think of it, he had locked the door. He looked over to John who was sitting in the corner. His eyes squinted as he listened closely. Was he… humming? Karkat stood and walked over to the boy. As he got closer, the humming stopped and the human became silent, "What? I thought we had already decided I wasn't going to fucking kill you. Quit being a baby." He sat down against the wall next to him and looked over at John, "So…What did you do before you got captured?" John creased his forehead, "In what way?" Karkat scowled, "like… your hobbies…" John smiled, "Well, I love reading and watching the plays my village would put on. The plays in our village were… well, are, practically world-famous. Hmm, well in the world of humans that is."

Karkat grinned, though it came off kind of creepy, "I like books and plays too. I really love reading scripts to romantic plays and definitely romantic comedies." John raised an eyebrow, "You don't strike me as the romantic type." Karkat scoffed, "I'm the most romantic a troll can get." John smiled, "No way." Karkat growled half-heartedly, "Fucking way." He was almost rough but still soft as he grabbed at John's chin and pulled him forward, leaning in as their lips met. John's lips were soft and warm and tasted surprisingly different than Karkat would have expected, almost, sweet. It must have been a human thing. Karkat was definitely okay with this. He was taken by surprise as John struggled to pull back. As his mouth was pulled from Karkat's, his head swung back to hit the wall and he grunted, "Owww, Karkat… I'm… I'm sorry but I'm not a homosexual." Karkat smirked at him, "What the fuck are you talking about?" John frowned, "I'm sorry." Karkat frowned, "John I don't understand whatever the fuck you just said." John wiped his mouth off on his sleeve, "I don't like boys… like that. Just girls…" Karkat gave him a strange look and burst into laughter, "You're telling me, you are only attracted to half of the inhabitants of the world. Why would you not be fucking attracted to everybody? I mean that figuratively. I don't expect you to fuck every person you see. I'm just… what the fuck John." John gave him a strange look, "I'm sorry Karkat. I'm just not like that." Karkat scoffed, "Whatever." He said sarcastically as he stood and unlocked the door. He made his way into the hall and up the stairs. He pushed up the trapdoor and looked out. The closet door was open and the room was empty. Where had the other two gone?

He shut the door and went back down the stairs to the hideout and sat down against a wall, leaning back and wondering what to do to occupy his time.

== Be the Slave

Tavros was drug down the hall to Vriska's room and as she opened the door, she walked inside. He was pulled by his horns until he was standing. She held onto one of his horns for good measure as she shut the door. She locked the door and shoved Tav to the middle of the room, "Okay little Pupa, it's time for you to entertain me. As we all know, my kind of humor is the best kind of humor and I am rarely satisfied by your average joke. So I, naturally, have to compromise and make my own jokes. You are the slave right? Well, today, you're MY slave. You can start by taking your clothes off, dear little Pupa." Tavros already had warm tears escaping from his eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt as slowly as possible, his tears feeding the fire of Vriska's sick entertainment, "Hehehehehehehehe." She cackled as he nervously continued undressing. He made it down to his boxers and had managed to draw it out to at least ten minutes. There was no prolonging.

Vriska laughed, "What are you waiting for Tavvie, there's still clothing to remove!" she said as her sick mind was feeding off of poor Tav's desperate nervousy and embarrassment. He bit his lip as he pulled down his underwear and held back a choked cry. Vriska grinned evilly, "Now for my favorite part." She reached into a drawer in her bedside table, pulling out a camera. Tavros whimpered and as she clicked the on button. Vriska was rewarded with such a fascinating device for playing a long sonata at a ball. She was pleasantly surprised when presented with it, and since that second had planned on using it for such evil schemes as this. She set the camera up and pointed it in Tav's direction. His tears started overflowing and he sobbed with shame at how he was so weak. He wished he couldn't be overtaken so easily but Vriska had always been so much stronger than him. What could he possibly do?

== Be the Jester

Gamzee had stepped from Tavros' room and ran for the nurse's office. He was able to convince her to give him Vriska's room key and made a mad dash for her bedroom door. He saw it was closed and shoved the key into the lock, turning it rapidly as he wondered what she had done to his love. Stupid evil bitch was always tormenting his matesprit and he was sick of it. He shoved in the door to her room and clenched his teeth at the sight in front of him. Vriska held a camera on a tripod and he looked over to Tavros who stood naked, tears running down his cheeks as he choked back sobs and looked to the floor. Gamzee made no second thought as he raised the club he had brought with him and brought it down on Vriska's head. The sound made Tavros look up at Gamzee and cry even harder. Gamzee shoved aside the sick feeling in his stomach and the anger he wanted to unleash and took a few steps over to Tavros, who fell into his arms.

Gamzee's cold fingers ran over Tav's back to sooth him in his shame, "Gamzeee, w-why am I s-so so stupid and u-ugly?" he sobbed, almost unintelligible. Gamzee's anger flared up and he wished he could torture that stupid bitch within an inch of her life, just to leave her there, not letting her die. Who would dare to make his matesprit think such utter motherfucking bullshit? He pulled Tavros closer and whispered in his ear, "Don't you dare motherfuckin say that again." He said flatly. He hadn't had pie in quite some time but he could barely care. He picked up Tav's clothes and picked him up bridal style to carry him down the hall to his bedroom. He laid him down on his bed and covered him with the heavy orange and purple blanket that stayed in a rumpled mess.

The Jester walked angrily back to the Musician's room and with purpose, grabbed her by the arms and pulled her, not caring about the scratches she gained from the stone floor. He worked his way to a flight of stairs and pulled her down after him. As he reached a small room to the right, he knocked on a door, "Who is it?" he growled, "Does it really motherfuckin matter? You ought to motherfuckin open your door without asking. Either way, you have to open it eventually right? Stupid fucker." The guard opened his bedroom door and looked up to Gamzee, "Oh… uh, highblood. What can I do for you?" Gamzee growled and thrust Vriska's arm to the guard, "Take this stupid motherfucker and beat the living shit out of her before I do it myself." The guard was stunned. Even as a highblood, the Jester would never act like this… unless… The guard was torn, "Well, highblood, I must profess, I am strictly forbidden from dealing harsh endeavors on a being of the castle without permission of the king." Gamzee glared at him, "If you don't FUCKING take this BITCH, and beat the everliving fuck out of her, I'll DO IT MYSELF, you dirty LOWBLOOD." The guard was taken aback, "Uhh… Yessir!" He took the arm of the Musician and pulled her down the hall to the chamber, leaving Gamzee to fume.

By the time he got back to his room, he was calmed down and wished only for some slime and to make his poor dejected matesprit feel better again.


	6. Chapter 6

== Be the Prisoner

John sat in his corner and looked over at the grumpy troll sitting across the room. He wondered what Karkat was thinking. The troll jerked his head up and glared at John, "What the fuck are you looking at?" John shrunk back, "Uhh… just… nothing." Karkat growled and went back to a piece of paper he had taken out of his bag. He was writing something down and John was curious what it was. He kept his mouth shut and went back to looking around the room and letting his mind wander. He went rigid when he remembered Karkat kissing him. He wondered what that was all about. The troll hardly knew him and he hardly knew the troll… but… no he's a boy. He was not a homosexual… he was NOT. No way…..

John looked over at the grumpy messenger and thought the prospect over. Could he be? He had never even so much as looked at a boy with anything more than friendship on his mind. Why was he wanting so bad to go sit next to the angry little being? He wanted to lean into him. Sure, he was cold, but was snuggling with another guy something he should consider a sign of homosexuality? He sighed and Karkat looked over at him. Their eyes met and John held the stare, looking at the bright red, piercing eyes. His mind went back to when Karkat kissed him and he looked away, trying to act nonchalant but obviously he was nervous. Karkat scoffed and went back to his paper.

== Be the Jester

Gamzee looked over to Tavros who lay on his side under the blanket Gamzee had laid over him, "Hey Tavbro…" He waited for a response but there was none. He turned and stepped into the hallway. He walked slowly to the kitchen and knocked on the door. The chef opened the door, "Hey Gamth, what'th up?" Gamzee ran a hand over his face, "You have more slime right?" Sollux stepped back, now wary, "Oh… Uh, yeah, of courthe." He ran to the pantry and pulled out a canister with a 'do not eat' label on it. They only really had it for Gamzee though. He would go insane if he went without it for too long and Sollux knew not to question it. He pulled out a sharp tool from a drawer and set it atop the canister, using a hammer to put a hole in the top. He poured it into a metal cup and brought it to Gamzee, "Here." Gamzee took the cup and nodded at Sollux before turning to walk back to his room. He dipped his finger in and sighed as he ate it and his mind started to go back to its usual state. He let a small smile appear on his face and continued on.

Gamzee entered his room and set the cup of slime on a desk in the corner. He walked slowly to his bed and sat down next to Tav, "You awake motherfucker?" Tavros moved a little before turning to look at Gamzee, "Uhh… sure." Gamzee pulled back the blanket and laid down next to Tav, wrapping his arms around Tav's stomach, "Bro we don't spend nearly enough time just…" Gamzee's voice got low and he put his mouth right next to Tavros' ear, "enjoyin ourselves." Tav squirmed a little in Gamzee's arms but got a shy smile on his face, "Oh… Uhh, yeah… I guess we don't." Gamzee's face stayed close to Tav's as he moved closer to his mouth, "So, mother fucker why don't we have some motherfuckin fun?" Tavros turned as much as his horns would allow him and Gamzee pressed his lips to his. The Jester's hands wandered to hold the Slave's face gently as he pressed harder into him, his tongue slipping between Tav's soft lips, to feel around the inside of his mouth. Small moans came from Tavros as Gamzee slid to sit on top of him, pressed into his waist. The small brown-blood was still devoid of clothing from the little torture he had partaken in earlier that day. From mid-thigh and down, he had prosthetics but he could most definitely feel the arousal in his lower waist as Gamzee ground into him.

"Gamzee." He said somewhat quietly into his lover's lips. Gamzee moaned and his cold fingers trailed down Tavros' stomach and grabbed ahold of his hard bulge, running his fingers up and down it, causing the small Taurus to arch his back and gasp into their still locked lips. The Capricorn pulled his lips from Tav's and made small kisses down his lover's sensitive chest and stomach, finally opening his mouth to make a teasing lick up his hard length, "G-Gamzee please!" Tavros said desperately. Gamzee leaned forward so his face was next to Tav's again. He loved making him blush, "Please what?" Tavros' face flushed completely brown, "P-please… Please F…. Gamzee! Please!" Gamzee giggled at his lover's adorable inability to say something so unromantic. He pulled his pants down and leaned into Tav's ear, "But I couldn't possibly do that without any kind of motherfuckin lubrication." Tavros blush only deepened but it was strictly the norm.

Tavros leaned forward, grabbing hold of Gamzee's bulge, leaning forward and taking only a couple inches into his small mouth, sucking as best as he could, licking it up and down, smiling, still shyly, as he heard his highblood moaning. He took in only as much as he could, trying not to gag. The bigger of the two finally leaned down, putting a hand under Tav's chin, lifting his head away from his bulge and leaning farther to connect their lips once more. Saliva ran down the Taurus' chin as Gamzee slid his tongue along the other's. Tavros gasped and moaned loudly as he felt Gamzee slowly push an inch or so inside of him, slowly going in further. The small brown-blood arched his back and pressed into Gamzee's soft chest, whispering his name quietly into the highblood's ear, "G-Gamzee, more. Ple-ease." Gamzee thrust in and at an angle into his matesprit, causing him to moan loudly, his breathing in quick short breaths, in time with Gamzee's thrusting.

Gamzee's hand squeezed Tav's bulge and moved up and down eagerly. Tavros' arms were wrapped under Gamzee's arms and held onto him at the top of his back, trying to avoid the gashes from yesterday. His breathing hitched and he moaned loudly as brown-orange liquid escaped him and ran down his stomach, seconds before he felt warm liquid nearly fill the inside of him. He tried to catch his breath and opened his eyes halfway as he rested his head against Gamzee's chest and felt him pull out. Tavros wanted nothing more than to take a shower and sleep beside his beloved matesprit.

The purple-blooded troll had read his mind practically and wrapped both arms around the brown-blood's back, carrying him to the bathroom in the next room. He was set in the shower and he suddenly felt warm water running over him. Gamzee stepped into the shower beside him and they washed up. After stepping from the shower, the two pulled some boxers on and Gamzee glanced quickly over the room, "Hey, bro, we made a motherfuckin mess." Tavros felt a small blush creeping over his face and he looked at the bed, covered in purple and brown. Gamzee sauntered forward and pulled the sheets from the bed, rolling them into a pile and setting them in a corner before pulling a new blanket from the closet. Tavros waited for him to toss it over the bed, but was instead startled as Gamzee threw the blanket around him and picked him up, tossing him over his shoulder. He giggled and a smile crossed over his face as he was dropped onto the soft mattress of Gamzee's bed.

Gamzee joined him and lay down on the outside with Tav against the wall. He smiled lazily up at him. Tavros lay down next to Gamzee and Gamzee pulled a pillow over Tav's horn so they could lay with their faces close. Tavros fell asleep quickly, Gamzee slowly and tenderly running his fingers through the soft, curly brown hair of his lover and running fingers over his warm cheeks.

== Be the Chef

Sollux stood next to the stove, watching the water as it came to a boil. He hurried with flattening out the dough for noodles. He finally took them and dumped them into the pot just as the kitchen door was slammed open. He turned quickly to see it was just the nurse, "Sollux, would you mind lending me your ear for a spell?" Sollux looked over at the pot, "Well, I'd have to keep watching thethe noodleth but, thure we could talk." The nurse walked forward and leaned in to whisper in the chef's ear, "Do you have any idea what happened to our dear maid?" Sollux shrugged, "Nope. I wath hoping it wathn't anything theriouth though becauthe I can't leave the kitchen when I'm on duty… It ithn't theriouth right?" The nurse scowled, "No, but she's a dear friend of mine and I would appreciate not seeing her in such a state. I guess I'll go to see the guard next. He might have done it to her." She growled as she left the chef to his cooking.

He pulled the pot from the stove and dumped the noodles into a strainer to separate it from the boiling water. His self-made timer went off and he jogged to the stove, opening it and pulling a metal pot from the flames. He set it on the stone half of the counter and opened it with a thick cloth to keep from burning his fingers. The venison was cooked perfectly. He put it on a platter for serving and sliced it into ten pieces. He jogged down a small hall connected to the kitchen and knocked on the door across from his bedroom. It opened and the assistant stood at attention, "Is it time to serve?" She grinned and Sollux had to smile back, "Yep, motht of the platterth are done but there are a few I haven't quite finithed." He and his assistant walked back to the kitchen and he pointed out the dishes that would need to be set out.

They both quickly got to work in finishing preparations for the banquet. The important members of the kingdom were permitted to attend and then a selected few of the important townspeople that were hand-picked by The King himself to discuss matters of work. They were to discuss the idea of becoming part of The King's staff.

The assistant pulled out plates from a cupboard and carried the two piles skillfully into the dining room she had completely memorized, placing each one where she had placed those hundreds of times. She carried all of the dishes into the dining room, arranging them in sequence on the table as Sollux finished them.

Before long, the table was set and it was time for the banquet to set. An hour to sunset. Sollux climbed a set of stairs and then a ladder, reaching as far as he could, grabbing a rope, he pulled it and the banquet bell was ringing, letting everyone within miles of the castle hear just what time it was. They had until sunset to be in their seats or they would be punished. It was a bell of joy and of sadness for those who were just a little too late. The chef climbed back down to the main level and he and the assistant stood inside the dining room, backs to the door of the kitchen as people slowly began showing up.


	7. Chapter 7

== Be the Wandering Messenger

Karkat sat in the corner with his paper and looked over at John. He just sat over on his side of the room with a derpy look of confusion on his face. Stupid douchebag. Karkat went back to writing his letter. He finally finished it and set it on the floor in front of the door. He stood and walked briskly to John with a scowl, "Stand up nookwhiffer, we're out of this fuckhole." John stood and raised his eyebrows, "Where will we go?" Karkat shrugged, "Who gives a fuck? Anywhere but this dark, nauseating hellhole is fine with me." John frowned. Karkat had sure been in a crabby mood since… never mind.

Karkat walked to the big stone door and yanked it open with a slight struggle. He trudged out of the room leaving John behind. John snapped to attention and ran to catch up, pulling the door closed after him. He jogged up behind Karkat, "Well I'm not sure about you but if I get caught, I'm totally screwed…" John shrunk back as Karkat loomed over him, "Well, fuckass, I guess you'd better not get caught. Have a nice fucking life." He stomped up the stairs, and shoved open the trapdoor, hopping through and leaving without a trace. John sighed and hunched over. It's not like he meant to hurt the troll's feelings by shoving him away… sheesh he didn't even know trolls had feelings. By how brutal they were he never would have guessed.

== Be the Prisoner

John sat down in the hallway and leaned his head against the stone wall. He didn't know anyone in this entire kingdom except Karkat, who was now gone, and ultimately pissed at him for rejecting him, the smaller troll with the huge horns whose location was a mystery, and his injured friend. They were all gone to places unknown and John knew if he was seen by anyone other than those three trolls, he was totally going to be turned in to the guard.

He stood hesitantly and walked up the stairs to open the hatch once more. He stepped from the closet and looked around at the room of the troll with the big horns. He wished he had caught that guy's name. He looked over at the desk in the corner and saw a book sitting on it. He walked over slowly and saw that it was a journal. Maybe the guy's name was inside of it? It wouldn't hurt just to look at the first page. John opened the leather book and scanned the page. He saw on the inside of the cover some kind of weird letters. He sighed and without understanding it, shut the book and set it back down on the desk.

John looked towards the door. Well, he couldn't stay here forever. He walked to the door and opened it, looking out into the hall, precautious. The hall was completely empty and John stepped out of the room. He wondered who he could trust here. Certainly there must be people who didn't like the king because the two from the secret room were nice enough to let them stay. And they certainly didn't seem to be down there just for the joy of it. They looked like they were hiding.

John took a left from the room he came from and walked a few yards down the hall. He froze in his tracks when he heard the unmistakable sound of feet on stone tile. He wanted to run somewhere but if he went anywhere without thinking it through, he could be killed. He turned toward the noise and watched nervously as a figure rounded the corner.

== Be the Maid

You try to be the maid but the maid is busy at the moment. You fail to be the maid. The maid sees you have failed to be her and points you into the direction of someone else who is more suitable for you to be at the moment. You take advice and now we are off to be someone else.

== Be the Master

You are the master. You sit in your large chair and watch the front door open slowly. You tense as thick and loud footsteps are made towards you. You wonder who this man is! He is certainly the most frightening thing you have ever seen. You try to take in his massive bulk but fail to comprehend how someone could be so huge and threatening. The man walks to your desk, "Have there been any packages lately?" he says in as soft a voice as possible for someone of such huge stature. You shake your head timidly and the man nods in your direction, leaving the building and leaving you terrified. You have never seen anyone like him before! He must be new in town. Or maybe he's from the royal city? You frown. You sure hope your messenger gets back soon. He's been gone an awfully long time and you sure hope you don't have to do something rash.

== Be the Prison Guard

The prison guard stood outside of the banquet hall contemplating where that human might be. What if he showed up during the banquet? The guard could hardly believe the king had human guests. They were one thing but if a stupid little prisoner were to interrupt the meal he would be given away and the king would surely kill him. The guard looked toward the main room and sighed. A few people wandered to the door and he let them pass. The guard looked down the hall once more, surprised to see the caretaker wandering around, seemingly waiting for someone. He had the urge to go say hi to her but he knew he should stay at his post. She seemed to notice him and jogged over, "Equius!" Equius made a small smile and opened his arms for a second while she jumped onto him. He stumbled back into the stone wall and then set her down carefully, "Please, stay off of me until the banquet is over. I would rather we didn't get into trouble at a time like this." The caretaker nodded and leaned against the wall next to him, waving at people as they went into the dining hall.

The two stood silently until Equius heard a commotion down the back hall. He went rigid, "You will stay here until I get back." The caretaker nodded and he ran hurriedly down the hall to see what was going on.

== Be the Chef

Sollux stood at the door of the kitchen, watching people slowly flow into the dining hall. He noticed a few of his peers enter and sit. He wished he could sit down to eat but he and the assistant were to stay in the kitchen to eat. He went and sat next to his assistant at the small table in the corner to eat some leftover food from the night before. His assistant looked up, "Hey, how do you know no one will come into the kitchen if you aren't standing by the door?" Sollux shrugged, "I don't. But if you want to thtand by the door the whole meal, be my guetht." The assistant sneered comically, "No thanks."

Sollux waited until his watch said it was sunset. He stood and pushed back his chair, opening the doors to the dining hall. He stood at them, looking over the dining hall, seeing every chair but one being occupied. He looked out the window and saw the sky was turning red. Apparently, the guard was preoccupied with something… usually he would have blown the horn by now and the king would have entered the room. Sollux walked to the main door into the dining hall and opened it, looking around the corner, "Sollux!" the caretaker said surprised, "Equius is busy with something… I don't think he knows what time it is…" Sollux mumbled, "Idiot." He leaned back into the dining hall, "Holdeth your hoofbeathtth and I'll be'eth right back'eth…" he said sarcastically before opening the main door and running down the hall to see if he could spot Equius.

He ran by the king on his way into the main room. He turned right and looked down by the kitchen. He saw nothing. As he ran back around the nurses office, he found Equius dragging some troll by the arm, "Equiuth what the everliving fuck are you doing? The banquet ith thupothed to thtart in a minute and you're over here mething around with thome douthe who… where the fuck did he come from anyway?" Equius glared, "Get out of my way lowblood, this troll is an intruder." "I am not you fucking asshole! I'm a guest here and I'm supposed to deliver a message to the king. Get your big, sweaty, disgusting hands off of me." Equius continued to drag him down the hall as Sollux stood there dumbfounded. He held his hands out, "What the fuck? Did you not jutht hear him? He's a guetht you dhouthe!" Equius turned toward the mustardblood and glared, "Lowblood, do not tell me how to do my job. Whether or not he is a guest, he was found snooping around and causing a ruckus. He does not belong near the throne room and I'm here to keep it that way." The large troll stood straighter and walked the troll down the stairs to lock him in a cell. He clinked around with the lock for a minute as he had lost the key. He tried to look convincing, to make the incompetent prisoner think he was locked up for good. He made his way back upstairs and walked into the dining hall.

Sollux was leaning casually against the wall by the kitchen doors and everyone stared at the blueblood. Equius began to sweat as he picked up the trumpet that sat on a stand by the door. He blew out a small tune and the king entered the room. As the king entered the room, he glared at the guard and sat at his chair at the head of the table. The guard left the room briefly to get a towel.

== Be the musician

The musician sat in her seat watching these events unfold. She laughed quietly to herself as the king sat down and her plan was set into action. She was done working for such an idiotic asshole. And everyone in this room could have a party when he was out of the way. She would play the piano along side this new guy who seems to be here as a new musician who is to work under her. Maybe then the queen would come back. Everyone loved the queen and they all had an untalked-about sadness lingering in their hearts since the day she left. She was the only sane one. King Eridan was a sarcastic, retarded douche and he was going down!


	8. Chapter 8

== Go Back

== Be the Prisoner

John looked down the hall as a figure turned the corner. He gasped when he saw Karkat running his direction, worry in his face. A girl was running after him and John stared at the scene in confusion. Who was chasing Karkat and why? He watched as Karkat approached him and as he ran by, he yelled, "Run idiot!" John stared over at the troll that was gaining on Karkat, wondering what she wanted. She slowed down to catch her breath and looked over at John, scowling, "Who the hell let a human into the castle?" John backed up until he hit the wall. She came closer until she was almost touching him, "You aren't half bad looking for a human." She smirked and John dashed to his left, trying to escape the girl. The people in this castle sure were weird. Maybe it's just that they were trolls.

John ran around behind her and down a short hallway. He looked right to see Karkat walking quietly in the same direction. He gasped and jumped back around the corner, watching quietly as the girl tackled him, smashing his face into the ground, whispering something into his ear. He heard Karkat struggling to talk but before he could hear anything that was said, the girl jerked her head up and in her surprise, jumped away from Karkat and ran off. John watched as Karkat stood up, unsuspecting. A large troll strode down the hall with purpose and grabbed Karkat's hands, pulling them behind his back and pushing him strongly against the wall. John sighed, what was with the violence here? The troll was questioning Karkat again and just as Karkat was about to get away, the bigger one pushed him to the ground and bound his hands together. John heard more footsteps approaching and looked a little to the left, seeing a smaller troll approaching and asking the bigger what he was doing. The rest of the conversation was beyond hearing and John just watched quietly to make sure Karkat wasn't hurt.

The larger troll said something in response to the smaller and shoved by, dragging Karkat behind him and leaving the smaller to fume. John watched as the smaller troll jogged down a hall to the right and John quietly followed the one that took Karkat. As John watched the larger troll turn down a flight of stairs with Karkat behind him, he realized quickly, this was the guard that had had him locked up for so long, torturing him for information he didn't have. John sneered and followed silently down the stairs to see the guard was putting Karkat in a cell. John creased his forehead as the troll messed around with the lock without locking it. Karkat must still have the key. He smirked and ran down the hall to a corner near the torture chamber. He watched quietly as the guard seemingly was going to approach him. He tried not to freak out because he knew the guard intended to go up the stairs. He let out a breath he was holding as the guard turned left.

He could hear Karkat mumbling to himself as he advanced upon his cell, "Karkat are you alright?" he whispered loud enough to be heard. Karkat grumbled, "Yeah yeah whatever.- bruises-asshole-stupid." John could hardly hear half of what Karkat said but he giggled at the troll's nasty attitude. He pulled open the door after flipping a small switch the held the door closed and Karkat barged out, "That guard is fucking obnoxious. Move out of my way." He said as he shoved past to jog upstairs. John sighed sadly as he followed slowly. He wasn't even sure what he was supposed to do here. He didn't know what direction his village was so even if he left, he wouldn't know where to go, he didn't want to be with Karkat if he was just going to get pushed around and yelled at, and he kind of wanted to stay here. The castle was pretty cool and sneaking around was kind of interesting.

== Be the Chef

Sollux stood at the door to the kitchen and listened to the conversation playing out. He was actually rather enthusiastic to see what was going on in here because if all played out as the king planned, there would be at least a few new members to the castle. The king pointed at the person directly to his right, "Rose lalonde, right?" the girl nodded and looked at him expectantly, "I hear tell that you are able to use dark magics and see the future in a crystal ball. Is this correct?" the girl, Rose, nodded quietly. The king smiled his 'charming' smile and looked into Rose's eyes, "So, howw about you wwork for me and tell me the things I need to know?" The king grinned at her and she raised an eyebrow, "What would I get out of this? Surely you don't expect me to work for you without some kind of reward. I'm having a hard time putting up with you already." She stated matter-of-factly. Sollux tried to hold in his laughter but a small snicker showed through his cover. The king looked over at him and glared. He immediately straightened up and shrugged his shoulders, pretending he hadn't made a sound. As soon as the king turned around he broke into a grin.

Rose looked expectantly at the king and he glared, "Wwell you wwould be livving free of rent in this wwonderful castle and you wwould get free meals. Isn't that enough for occasionally tellin me some information?" Rose shrugged, "Sure why not?" Eridan smirked triumphantly and Rose tentatively ate a bite of venison before the king went on to the person next to her, "Vvriska," she smiled, urging him to continue, immediately shoving herself into his mind, "I ho- Vvriska, how wwould you like to be in charge a takin care a things around the castle. Ya knoww, makin sure evveryone's doin wwhat they're supposed to?" Vvriska let go of his mind and smiled widely, "I would be honored," she smirked, "your majesty." Eridan looked slightly confused but he brushed it off so he didn't look funny.

He next turned to a blond kid with a gold chain around his neck, looking to be wearing the most expensive of clothes, "Your name is Davve Strider, correct?" Dave laughed and glanced halfheartedly over at the king, "It's Dave. Pronounce it right or don't say it at all." The king glared, "You kids and your attitude are makin me sick. I am your king and you wwill respect me. That or you'll die." Dave shrugged, "Not my fault you can't pronounce my name right. Don't I deserve some respect bro? I am going to be working for you." The king scowled, "Strider, I wwant you to accompany the musician here in hosting dances and balls." Dave shrugged, "Assuming I get the same stuff Lalonde does, sure why not?" he shrugged it off and went back to eating as Eridan continued on down the line of current workers, telling them what they were and were not doing right.

Sollux straightened up as he heard a clank in the kitchen. He turned toward his assistant and she shrugged, "thtay here." He whispered as he leaned back into the swinging door, backing silently into the kitchen. He turned around to see a human standing by the other entrance. He jumped back and sighed, "Geeth who the hell are you?" the boy stuttered back, "Ohh, I uh, I um, i-" Sollux sighed and walked forward to approach the boy, "theriouthly, who are you and what're you doing in my kitchen?" the boy swallowed and squinted, "Hey, you're the guy I saw earlier…" Sollux squinted back in confusion, "What are you even talking about?" the boy shrugged, "I saw you in the hall earlier with that other bigger troll guy who took m—" the boy stopped and bit his lip, "You aren't gonna kill me right?" Sollux sighed, "Not if you bloody tell me who you are." He sighed in relief, "I'm John." He held out his hand. Sollux shook his hand for a second and jumped when he heard the dining room door open, "Sollux what was that noi—hey what's that smell? Something in here smells funny…" Sollux bit his lip and stood in front of John, "nothing it wath jutht a box that fell off the thelf in the pantry. Don't worry about it. Go back into the dining hall." The assistant shrugged and turned around, stopping suddenly, "But what was that smell, Sollux?" Sollux fiddled with his fingers, "We'll talk about it later after the banquet." She nodded and went back into the other room.

Sollux let out the breath he was holding and looked over at the nervous human who stood in front of him, "tho what are you even doing in here?" John shrugged, "Well, if you wanna know I'll have to tell you the story." Sollux walked over to the small kitchen table and pulled out a chair, beckoning for John to come sit down. John sat and Sollux pulled out a chair across the table, "tho what bringth you here?"

John sighed and began the story of how he had been captured and locked up. How he had been forced into hiding out under the other trolls room in a secret hideout, "Hey do you know what that guy's name is?" Sollux shrugged, "it dependth, what do hith hornth look like?" John held out his hands at the side of his head and moved them out to the sides to show where the guy's horns were. Sollux nodded, "Doeth he talk with a bit of a thtutter?" John nodded, "Thatth Tavroth that you met. And the other guy wath probably Gamthee." John nodded, "So I wanted to hide somewhere and saw this place over here. It was empty so I came inside and tripped over a box…" John blushed over his stupidity and he laughed nervously.

Sollux nodded, "If you need a plathe to hide out for a while, not to brag, but I'm probably the perfect perthon to come to. I have actheth to the food tho you won't go hungry and you can thtay in my room. No one ever cometh down the hallway to my room becauthe there'th only one way down it and that involveth going into the kitchen. He pointed to a hall and John stood, "So I'm staying with you for now?" Sollux shrugged, "Only if you want to." Sollux waved John over and led him down the hallway to his room.

"Thith ith it." He showed John around the room, pulling a spare mattress out of the closet and laying it on the floor for John to sleep on. He pointed out a small cooler in the corner and showed him the snacks he kept inside of it, telling him he could help himself.

== Be the Jester

Gamzee woke to the sound of the dinner bell ringing and sat up. He and Tav weren't permitted to go to banquets but he could always hang out with his little Tavbro around the castle while the musician was preoccupied. Tavros stirred and Gamzee leaned over to kiss him gently. Tavros' eyes opened quickly closed halfway again as he kissed back, "Hey there Tavbro, Vriska and her bad self is all up and at the banquet. Wanna go chill around the castle?" Tavros smiled and nodded, sitting up. He looked around Gamzee's room and rubbed his face, "I don't have any clothes in here do I?" Gamzee frowned, "Well I wouldn't motherfuckin think so…" Gamzee stood up and pulled some pants on over his boxers, "Be right back mother fucker." Gamzee left the room and walked a few doors down to Tavros' room, grabbing him some clothes and bringing them back to his room for his matesprit to put on. Tavros pulled the clothes on and Gamzee scooped up the small brownblood and Tavros laughed. They headed out to the main room and looked for something to do.


	9. Chapter 9

== Be the Jester

Gamzee grabbed Tavros by the hands and smiled as he pulled him slowly to the left. Tavros grinned at Gamzee and went along with the movement. Gamzee pulled him close, his left hand's fingers locked with Tavros' right, as they danced. The main room was silent and it was times like these that Gamzee wished the musician weren't so shallow. Maybe she could play some music for them and make the dance a little more festive. Gamzee looked down at his adorable matesprit thoughtfully, his smile only growing bigger with every little move they made.

The purpleblood looked up to see an unfamiliar troll watching the two. His face twisted into a quizzical expression and he dropped his and Tavros' hands down to look over at the troll. Tavros sensed the confusion and after looking up to Gamzee's face to see the look of confusion it portrayed, he turned around slowly to stare at the unknown troll. The short troll that no one seemed to recognize walked forward and looked nervously at the two, "Hey, what the fuck's wrong?" Gamzee tilted his head, "Hey motherfucker you look kind of familiar…" Karkat scowled, "Of course I look familiar, I was hiding underground with you guys!" Tavros' face lit up and he smiled, "Oh! I knew I recognized you! It was dark down there though and I never got a good look at your face." Karkat rolled his eyes, "Am I ever going to learn your guys' names?" Tavros walked forward and held his hand out, "Well, uh, I'm Tavros, and this is my matesprit Gamzee." He said with a shy smile on his face as he gestured to the clown. Gamzee smiled his lazy smile and held up a hand in a small wave.

Karkat made a halfhearted, grumpy expression, "Yeah, well, I'm Karkat." He waved halfway and looked around them, "Well… What is it you do here? And… what should I do? Should I hide? I mean, guards were freaking out about me being here a few fucking days ago and all I'm here for is to deliver a damned message to the fucking king." Gamzee seemed to ponder this, "Oh man motherfucker I have no idea! That sounds like a motherfuckin problem…" Gamzee made a serious expression and looked over at the door of the dining room, "Hey motherfucker I all up and got an idea."

== Be the Musician

Vriska watched the king conversing with the room's occupants. The new workers were kind of interesting. She wondered what kind of interesting music that Strider kid could make. The king was just turning to a girl with black hair and a blue dress when the dining room door burst open and the jester strode in, "Hey there motherfucker do I have a message for you." Gamzee hollered to the king as he leaned down, pulling his arm up as the scroll dropped open. Eridan stared questioningly at the scroll and took it roughly from Gamzee's grasp while the jester stood with his hands on his hips, a proud grin on his face at his handiwork. Eridan looked over at Gamzee and sneered, "wwhere the hell did you get this?" Gamzee shrugged, "Well there I was all up and motherfuckin walking down the hall and, BAM! I look down and there's a motherfuckin scroll all up and sittin right there! And I picked it up and it said that it was all up and meant to be all delivered just to you. So I felt obliged to take it to ya." Gamzee smiled at the king and Vriska sat in her seat, staring with her mouth dropped open at the intrusion of the meal. It was just like that dumbass jester to do something so stupid. She was surprised the king hadn't had him hauled out yet.

The guard stood outside the door and stared inside the room with blue etched over his cheeks as he hadn't been able to stop the highblood from intruding on the banquet. Gamzee looked down at the king expectantly but when he realized the king was tearing up over the letter, he took the opportunity to leave the room. Vriska stared at the king questioningly as his eyes started to flood violet. She rolled her eyes. He was such a pansy.

== Be the Jester

The jester stood tall and proud as he strode out of the dining hall and into the main room. "Hey! Motherfucker! I all up and did with that there plan and it just so happened to all up and work like me and Tav on Friday nights." Karkat scowled, "I did not need to fucking know that." Gamzee gave a questioning expression and then broke into laughter, "Hey bro get your mind out a the gutter! I wasn't all up and talking about those kinds a things." Gamzee smiled and looked over at Tavros whose face was brown with embarrassment.

Gamzee smiled and waved over Karkat and Tavros. They all followed Gamzee until they made it to Gamzee's room, "A'right motherfuckers I got a motherfuckin secret I all up and haven't mentioned yet. Figure now's as good a time as any to let it out." Tavros creased his forehead and looked concerned. He started fidgeting and his breathing was uneven "W-what's wrong? Is it, uh, um is it, about me? It's, you're not, you're not-" Gamzee frowned and cut him off, "Woah woah woah motherfucker don't worry it's not about you." Gamzee held an arm out and pulled Tavros close by the waist, pulling him into half of a hug, "It doesn't have to do with Tavbro, it's about something completely different. Me and a couple a them other motherfuckers have made kind of a little group a some sort. We all meet up in a basement kinda thing and we're makin some plans and stuff to get that queen all up and back here to make this village less all up and horrible cause the king is really bad." Tavros smiled meekly and looked up at Gamzee, "Well, where is the, uh, basement?" Gamzee held up a hand, "And that, my brother, is why I brought you here. "Karkat looked around and Gamzee opened his closet door, "Tavbro aint the only motherfucker with a secret door all up and hidin in his closet."

Gamzee pulled the carpet back and revealed a secret door much like the one in Tavros' closet. Karkat scoffed, "Well fuck, aren't the people here just full of surprises. Who else is involved in this little nookwhiffing party plan of yours?" Gamzee smiled, "Hmm…" Karkat watched with little satisfaction as Gamzee counted on his fingers and then turned back toward Karkat, "six motherfuckers including me. And if you guys both want in, then eight motherfuckers." Karkat nodded and pulled open the door, climbing down the stairs. They all entered into a large stone room with a wooden table set in the center with some papers and a feather pen scattered about over its surface.

Gamzee pointed out the contents of the room so they could get acquainted, "There's the table, there's all the motherfuckin paperwork and shit, there's the cooler for the snacks and shit we eat when we hang out down here, and that's the spare bed for situations like this motherfuckin one. Karkles can stay over there if he all up and wants to." Karkat turned swiftly to the jester and gave him a stern look, "You call me whatever it is you just called me, ever again, and I will rip your head from your shoulders." Gamzee looked slightly shocked but couldn't muster up a seriously scared expression due to his sopor-induced high, "Woah there motherfucker, take it easy." He laughed and held his hands up. Karkat growled and sat down on the mattress, "So who else exactly is th-" Karkat was interrupted by a squeak as another door at the other end of the room was opened and a stream of light flooded in.

Karkat looked expectant and growled as he saw who was coming in, "John, what the fuck are you doing here?" John stopped in his tracks and ducked under the doorway to see who was in the room, "Oh hey Karkat! I was just exploring. The guy from the kitchen, whose name I think is Sollux, is letting me stay with him and I just found this passageway in his closet…" Karkat glared at John, "Oh great now I still have to put up with you. I thought I had finally fucking ditched you!" John looked hurt, "Why do you always have to act like that? I didn't even do anything to you." Karkat glared. He sure as hell had too done something to him. Karkat scowled and turned toward the exit. Gamzee held an arm out in front of him, "Hey where ya motherfuckin going? I thought you wanted to join?" you could be a good help, you bein a messenger and all." Karkat stopped and sighed. He finally sat down in one of the wooden chairs, "So how long do we have to wait until the next meeting?" Gamzee smiled, "We meet every night except Saturdays… which was last night." Tavros felt his face flush as he remembered this morning's events.

== Be the Prisoner

Gamzee looked around the room, "Well, the banquet should be over soon so we could just wait here." Gamzee took to sitting next to Tavros on the mattress and Karkat and John sat in two wooden chairs across the table from each other. Karkat glared at John with hatred and John looked out of the corners of his eyes to avoid the drilling of his stare. Finally, John stood up, pushing his chair back, "Karkat! Why don't you just tell me why you're so pissed off at me?! I thought we were actually going to be friends when we first met but all you ever do is get angry at me for no reason!" Karkat stood too and walked around the table to jab his finger into John's chest, "I'm pissed off at you because you're fucking obnoxious and all you ever do is get in the way!" John was immediately on the defense, "What?! We haven't even done anything where I could have gotten in the way! Ever since we left the hideout under Tavros' room, you have hated me!

Gamzee and Tavros watched awkwardly and Tavros shyly nuzzled into Gamzee's side. "Well if you had just… fuckkkk!" Karkat stopped yelling and wrapped his arms around John's neck so he couldn't pull back as he pressed their lips together. John didn't even pull back. He pressed back and relished the warmth and passion behind Karkat's lips. Gamzee awkwardly shielded Tav's eyes and looked away. Karkat ran his tongue over John's lips, gaining a squeak from the human boy as he opened his mouth. The two were making out for almost a minute straight when everyone jolted at the sound of the hatch in Gamzee's room being opened. Gamzee jumped up to see who had arrived and noticed it was Equius. The guard stood there, shocked, "What is this human doing here? And, and what about this troll? I locked him up earlier before the banquet! What is going on here? You will tell me!" Gamzee held up his hands, "Hey, chill motherfucker, these guys are with me. If you've got a problem with it, you can talk to me about it… without shouting. You all up and motherfuckin hurt my ear." Equius calmed down, "My apologies highblood. What are these intruders doing here?"

Gamzee smiled again, "These guys aren't intruders! These guys are all up and bein my friends. Don't worry over it Eq, just chill." Equius frowned and sat down at the table, awkwardly looking at the two guys who were still in the middle of the room, Karkat's arms still around John's neck. John looked around awkwardly, "Karkat…. Please let go of me…" Karkat dropped his arms and sat back in his seat. John sat down and looked over at the troll. What the hell was he even thinking? His mind wandered and he decided he didn't give a fuck anymore. He loved Karkat. The end.

John looked toward the hatch as another troll showed up. This was the girl from earlier! Vriska strutted into the room and took a seat at the end of the small table, "What are you all staring at? And since when did these two join?" Gamzee smiled, "Just earlier motherfucker. That motherfucker," He said pointing to Karkat, "needed a place to stay so I brought him here. And that motherfucker," He now pointed to john, "came down here after Sollux left him all up in his room." Vriska sneered, "That's cool. Whatever." The hatch from Sollux's room was left open so no one heard when he and another troll came in. Most of them turned around at the sound of a voice, "Hey! There's that smell again! What is that? It smells kind of peachy." Sollux looked over at John, "Oh uh, terethi, I forgot to tell you, there'th a new human that'th joining our group." John looked over at the troll and waved questioningly. Terezi seemingly ignored the gesture and sat down in a chair.

They waited a while until another troll came down the hatch from Gamzee's room. She looked to see that everyone was there and walked back up the stairs to close the door, "I am here. Sorry if I was late." Terezi stood, "Not at all mizz nurse. Now, if this meeting could be called to order!"


	10. Chapter 10

== Be the Jester

Gamzee smiled and watched Terezi as she started the meeting, "I'll give Gamzee control over this meeting since he seems to know what's going on the best." Terezi smiled and took a seat at the table, leaning her cane against the edge. Gamzee stood sloppily, "Alright motherfuckers, this here, is John, and that there, is Karkat. They're gonna be joinin' our meetings from here on. And I'm pretty sure everyone here knows Tav. He's joining too." Gamzee sat on the edge of the table, "Alright you two new motherfuckers, I'll all up and introduce you guys too all a the members now so you can get all up and acquainted. I'm Gamzee, I think you already know that though. That's Tavros," he said, pointing to his matesprit and to each person following as he said their names, "That's Equius, he's the guard. That's Terezi and Sollux. They both cook the food around this here castle and provide meetings with snacks." Terezi cut in, "But… I don't cook. I just serve…" Gamzee waved her off, "Cook, serve, you're both useful right? Let's get this show on the road." He smiled lazily and pointed over at Vriska, frowning as he introduced her, "That's Vriska. She's the musician around here. That's Kanaya. She's the nurse and makes sure we're all up and motherfuckin alive. And that's everybody." Gamzee sighed and looked around.

"Alright motherfuckers let's get this shit started. What did we all do today in an act of our previously mention plan?" John stared intently at Gamzee. Who knew he could actually be serious? He listened as people started speaking up. Gamzee pointed to Equius first, "What did you do, motherfucker?" Equius stood up straighter and thought this over, "Well… I would have gladly followed orders but this human," he said pointing to John who in turn, blushed bright red, "Has been giving me trouble for the last two days. I haven't had the time to think of anything particularly useful to do because I've been worried about the king finding out he's missing." Gamzee stopped him here and brightened up, "Hey now there motherfucker, I all up and thought of another plan. See, we can lock John up again and have him hold information in his cell. Of course we'll have him fed the best of the leftovers for his putting up with a cold cell like that. The king would never suspect a human in a cell would be of any threat, right motherfuckers?" everyone nodded but John trembled in fear that he could hardly conceal. Gamzee looked over at him, "Hey there motherfucker. You can all up and relax. Your cell will be treated just like any room in the kingdom. We'll put you in one of the cell's at the end of the hallway so it's right next to Eq's room. You won't have anything happen to you and as I order as the highest of the high in here, you'll all treat John-human here with respect." Of course everyone nodded and John felt a little better. Gamzee was pretty nice. Karkat was leaning on his arm with a bored expression.

Gamzee looked over to Equius, "So, any other motherfuckin problems? I say you can escort John to meetings every night and during the day, he can stay in his cell and Karkat can keep him company." Karkat perked up, "Why the fuck do I have to stay in a cell? I didn't even do anything!" Gamzee smiled, "Well technically, you don't belong here so you should be locked up anyway. Would you rather be locked up or simply occupying a cell with top priority?" Karkat swallowed and thought this over, "Well… isn't there something else I can fucking do? Like spy on the king or something?" Gamzee brushed him off and went on to point at Vriska, "Kay Vriska what have you done?" Vriska growled at him and Gamzee remembered yesterday. She had blue streaks running over her neck where everyone could see them and her cheeks were blue and discolored. He frowned, feeling bad for losing his cool. Couldn't fix it now though. He remembered why he had lost his cool in the first place and glared back at her, "Any time would be nice. We don't have til next motherfuckin twelfth perigee's eve." Vriska rolled her eyes, "I mind-controlled the stupid king and gave myself a better position so I can do some dirty work now. Good enough? Oh I also made a pact with one of the new kids to stay on each other's good sides and he's working for me at the cost of my dessert." Gamzee mused over this, "Sounds pretty helpful." He pointed to Terezi, "Rez, what did you do?" Terezi mused over this, "I couldn't do anything because I was stuck doing paperwork for my own assistant." Gamzee sighed and pointed to Kanaya, "What did you motherfuckin do?" Kanaya shied away and blushed, "Pardon me but I was not capable of appertaining to your previously mentioned plan as I was in the process of taking care of one of our own." Gamzee sighed once more, moving to point to Sollux, "You do any motherfucking thing?" he asked, near devoid of hope.

Sollux smiled, "Actually, ath a matter of fact I did." He smiled and Gamzee perked up, "What the fuck did you do?" Sollux grinned, "I drugged the king'th food. thould be out cold tonight. I plan on thneaking into hith room tonight and looking for the methageth from the former queen that are no doubt thtill in there thomewhere. We can find a document with hith writing on it and forge a letter thaying that he'll rethign if the'll take the throne back. That hith kingdom ith falling apart and he ith thtarting to worry there will be a mutiny if he doethn't take action thoon." Gamzee's face had lightened up continuously as he listened to Sollux's plan and by the time he had finished, Gamzee had nearly crawled across the table with a huge grin on his face, "Now that there, motherfuckers, is how you take an action. Let's get this motherfuckin show on the road! Sollux, you get that document and drop it off in Eq's room tonight sometime. Equius," Gamzee was now standing and pointing around at people, giving important orders, "You deliver that document and the address of the former queen to John and Karkat's cell and they can forge a message by morning. Then Karkat, who says he's a messenger, can take that bitch to the queen and we'll see what kind of response we can get out of her. Maybe if we're lucky she'll come back and we can get on with more productive lives than bowing to an idiotic narcissistic asshole of a king!" Everyone cheered and raised their fists in the air.

== Be the Prisoner

John smiled, glad he could be of use. He hoped he could forge writing nicely. He'd have to practice a lot before writing the official letter. He stood as people started to depart and walked over to Karkat. He had been excited to stay in Sollux's room but unfortunately he would have to stay in a cell again. Karkat glanced over at him but before John could get to standing beside his friend, he felt a large hand grab him by the arm, "You and your friend can come with me and I will show you to your cell." He grabbed Karkat and pulled the two up the stairs of Gamzee's closet and into his room. He pulled them out to the hallway and down the hall to the stairway of the prison. They followed quietly until he let go of them near a cell. It was facing away from the stairs so anyone who came downstairs wouldn't immediately see the unusual comfort they were offered. He opened the door but stopped Karkat as he was about to enter the room, "You. What did you do with my key?" Karkat looked up at the huge troll nervously and pulled his backpack off of his shoulders to sift around for a minute before pulling out a metal key. Equius grabbed it swiftly and nudged him into the cell. He walked away for a few minutes and came back with a stack of blankets and two pillows. He tossed them into the cell and shut the door, turning the key in the lock and flipping the safety latch.

Finally the troll left and John got to organizing a bed of sorts. He laid out a couple blankets on the ground and pulled the thickest one over his shoulders as he snuggled down into one of the pillows. Karkat sat in the corner, his eyes closed and his breathing rough. He was leaning against the cold stone wall and John sure thought It looked uncomfortable. The bed was big enough for both of them… John frowned, "Karkat!" He whispered, the troll furrowed his eyebrows but didn't answer. He tried again, whispering his name a little louder. Karkat finally whispered irritably, "What?!" he opened his eyes halfway and glared over at John. John smiled meekly, "Why don't you come sleep over here? It's pretty cold and the stone is really uncomfortable, right?" Karkat's face softened as he considered this, looking over John and the makeshift bed. He finally sighed and crawled over to lay under the blanket, facing away from John, and pulling all the blankets around his body, leaving John uncovered. John frowned, "Hey! Now I'm cold!" he pulled back and him and Karkat ended up playing tug a war with the damn thing. Finally, Karkat won and pulled the blanket victoriously up to his neck. John pouted childishly before finally snuggling up to Karkat so he could stay under part of the blanket. He felt Karkat freeze up and rested his forehead against the soft material of Karkat's sweater.

"… What the fuck do you think you're doing?" John smiled wittily, "I'm staying warm asshole. It's not my fault if you're hogging the blankets." With this, Karkat rumpled the blanket into a ball and tossed it to John's side of the bed and John growled, "Geez, why are you so antisocial?" Karkat growled back but John heard nothing more as Karkat fell asleep and his rough breathing evened out. John tentatively placed half of the blanket over Karkat and curled up under the other half, however, nearly as close as before.

== Be the Chef

Sollux lay in his bed, waiting to see his clock hit 1 am. He watched as minutes passed and finally, the little hand hit the one and he nearly jumped out of bed. He pulled on his pants and a pair of socks as he opened his door quietly. Terezi opened her door across the hall from his and sniffed, "What on earth am I even doing in this plan? I can't see anything!" she whispered urgently." Sollux smiled, "You'r a lo- sniff-out. You make sure nothing smells different. Because obviously, someone would be coming at that point. Right?" Terezi growled, "You could have just said look-out. It's just a post. It's not like I'd be offended or anything." Sollux rolled his eyes at her and walked down the hall. She who was always getting offended over sight/nose differences. He scoffed and walked down the hall with her in tow.

Sollux was nearing the thrown room when he turned to see a figure in the hallway. He grabbed terezi's shoulder to stop her. She slowed down, whispering, "What's wrong Sollux?" Sollux didn't reply but let go of her shoulder, sneaking along the wall to see if he could spot who was up at this hour. He came to a stop at the corner and squinted to see the blond from the banquet. What the hell was he doing?" the boy was making motions and soon a girl joined him. Sollux followed silently until they reached a side-door near front that lead outside. Sollux creased his forehead in wonder. What the hell were they doing? He followed them outside and watched them round the corner.

His foot nearly slipped as he followed but he caught himself on a fountain and continued. The two stopped in a garden and Sollux rolled his eyes once more in realization of what they were up to. The blond leaned forward, seizing the girl's lips and pushing her to lay on a bench in the garden. The two were having a lovefest and Sollux wanted no part of it. As long as they weren't going to screw with his plans, he was okay with them doing what they pleased.

The girl with long black hair was nearly naked at this point and Sollux quickly absconded and went back inside to meet up with Terezi once more. She questioned his motives for leaving a blind girl all alone in a dark castle where she could get killed at any moment but he told her she was being dramatic and they continued on into the throne room through a side door that made much less noise than that of the heavy stone doors that nearly lead to the ceiling. Before long, the two were standing outside of Eridan's bedroom with worry lines etched in their faces. This was the moment.

There was no backing out of it now. They had come so far and weren't about to turn back. Sollux pushed down on the gold handle of the king's door and pushed it open into his room. He stepped forward and Terezi followed closely behind, a hand on his back to keep next to him. He closed the door silently, willing no light to seep in. he had totally drugged the king, so why was he so nervous. Terezi stopped, "Hey Sollux, were you watching the king eat?" Sollux frowned and he shook his head, accompanied by a 'no'. Terezi grabbed Sollux's arm and pulled him back, quietly opening the door and stepping outside of the king's room. Sollux, who was being pulled backward by the arm, stumbled and hit the ground, whispering urgently, "Nice going nookwhiffer. Be more careful. What the hell is wrong?" Terezi leaned down quickly, helping him up and whispering in his ear, "He. Didn't. Eat." Sollux's eyes widened and he turned, "We should get the fuck out of here then!" they leaned into the room to grab the door handle but froze to stone as they heard the deathly piercing tone of the violet-blood, "Wwho's there? Showw yourselvves."


	11. Chapter 11

== Be the Prisoner

John woke up to the sound of loud footsteps and sat up. He listened closely and wondered if he was hearing things. He didn't think so though. He stood and reached a hand through the cage to undo the safety latch and pushed on the door. He remembered the guard had locked it. Great. He looked over and down the hall a few feet to see the guard's bedroom door. He sighed, "Equius!" he called urgently. He got no response and started rattling the cage as loudly as he could. He heard a voice from behind him, "Hey fucker what the hell are you doing? I'm trying to fucking sleep." John turned around, "Karkat there's someone down here that's not supposed to be down here…" Karkat creased his forehead, "You're full of shit. Go back to sleep nookwhi-" Karkat stopped as the sound of a cage opening down the hall was heard. He looked concerned as he shifted and stood up to join John at the bars of the cell.

"What the fuck…" He whispered quietly as he looked down the hall to the left. There was a corner about 30 feet down and they watched expectantly for someone to walk around it but no noise was made. It was silent throughout the prison. John turned toward the guard's bedroom and called his name again, trying to be loud and quiet at the same time. He wondered if he shouted whether or not someone on the main floor could hear him. He didn't have a chance to make this decision because before he could say anything more his ear was practically blasted out by Karkat's yell, "EUIUS GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!" the guard's door slammed open, adding to a deep crack in the wall. It shut again and he stomped to the cell, "What ungodly reason do you have for waking me up at such an early time lowblood?"

Karkat growled, "Someone is in here and John and I both heard them." The guard perked up at this and glared down the other direction, before walking off wordlessly, pulling his sword from its sheath. John and Karkat both lay back down again. This time John pulled the blanket over himself and Karkat was left in the cold. After a few minutes he heard Karkat whisper something unintelligible, "Karkat I can't hear you when you're that quiet." Karkat rolled over and leaned into John's ear, breathing shallowly and leaving hot breath on his neck. John shivered and his eyes widened as he got nervous, "Karkat… what did you say a second ago?" Karkat whispered in John's ear almost as quiet as before, "I said, you're a pretty good kisser." John's face heated up and he looked at the wall across from him.

"Eh, w-what're you telling me for?" Karkat laughed softly in the back of his throat and John felt the warmth of his body pressed against his. Karkat pulled the blanket over both of them and wrapped his arm around John's midsection, "I just thought you should know." John felt his face get five times as hot and he kicked himself for stuttering, "Karkat I know what you're getting at but I'm not even sure what that was… I've never even… that wasn't planned…" Karkat growled quietly, "Hey whatever, you're still really warm and I can wait." He made that deep laugh again and John was slowly dying. It was hot. He had to admit that to himself. Karkat making that noise was really hot; and geez if he wasn't so royally confused with his sexuality at the moment he might have a serious boner problem.

Karkat's hand was on John's stomach and he pulled him closer, "John… think about it. Whatever it is that's giving you a guy/girl only complex, think about how stupid it is." With this, John felt a rush of air as Karkat rolled over and away from him, taking half the blanket with him. John felt so stupid. He felt stupid, and unfair, and gay, and hot n' bothered, and… wait… what was he feeling now? John sighed and decided it wasn't something he should think about right now. Maybe he could sort out his feelings later.

== Be the Chef

Sollux let go of the handle and grabbed Terezi's hand as he made a mad dash for the door of the throne room. Terezi slipped and landed hard on her stomach, "Oof!" she grunted as she grabbed for her glasses which had fallen on impact. Sollux swung around and asked her quickly if she was alright but she stood and brushed him off, "let's go!" Sollux didn't want the blind girl tripping up anymore and scooped her into his arms, running from the throne room and down the hall. They heard footsteps behind them and Sollux was surprised the king had been able to follow so well. He expected him to be out of shape with sitting in a throne all day doing nothing.

The chef had a plan. But it would be rather awkward. He was willing to go through with it though. He took a sharp right and ran through the main room, heading for the side door. He opened it awkwardly with Terezi in his arms and stepped through. He took a left and hid against the wall, setting Terezi to the ground. He leaned forward and whispered to Terezi, "stay here and don't say a word. Sollux ran forward, making deep footprints in the soft garden soil, and jumped onto the grass in his return to the corner. Within a few seconds, the violetblood king had slammed the door open, a gun at hand. He looked around and ran the direction of the footprints, taking a right, naturally. Sollux held a hand over his mouth, stifling laughter as he turned and pulled Terezi to follow him through the door. She was confused but didn't question him. He pulled her back through the halls and into the throne room to the king's bedroom, "Alright," he whispered, "we've gotta work quickly or we're thcrewed." He ran inside and Terezi stood by the door. His fingers were quick as he sorted through paper after paper. He finally opened a drawer and found an abundance of tri-folded papers and envelopes. He saw an envelope with a return address and grabbed it quickly.

His next task was to find a document with the King's handwriting. He pulled out the next drawer and looked through the papers. Most were typed out but one in particular caught his eyes. It had a signature from him and the king. He pulled it out and read down it as he left the room. It was paperclipped to some more papers and he took them all. He opened the door and Terezi shut it behind him as they left the room. They advanced down the hall and towards the nurse's office. They knocked on her door and heard rustling around from inside before the door was opened, "Yes?" asked the nurse as she finished tying a silk robe. Sollux nodded at her, still attached to the paper that he was reading, "Uhh… can we," he looked up briefly to finish his statement, "thtay here a while? The king ran after uth and after we lotht him, we went back for the documentth. Now we need thomewhere to thtay tho he doethn't catch uth on our way back." The nurse smiled gently, "Of course you may." She led them in and they sat on the couch.

Terezi sniffed around, "It smells like disinfectant in here." She stuck her tongue out and the nurse smiled, "That's the logical way a nurse's office should smell, right? So no one can pass on germs through here." Terezi scrunched up her nose and leaned over to take a gander at the document Sollux was reading, "That smells like perfume…" Sollux nodded, though he knew the girl couldn't see it. He folded the document and stood. It had been about ten minutes and he figured the king had come back by now. He and Terezi left the room to finish their work. They wandered into the main room and towards the stairway of the prison. Their feet were quick as they made their way into the right passage and knocked on the guard's bedroom door. There was no response and Sollux opened his door. The inside was devoid of light but it was clear that no one was inside. Sollux left the documents on the table inside and lit a candle by them so they'd be noticed. He and Terezi left and made their way back to bed.

== Be the Jester

Gamzee lay silently next to Tavros with his face pressed into the top of Tavros' head, his nose enticed with the warm, sweet smell of Tavros' hair. He ran his fingers over the soft skin of Tavros' cheek and smiled at his lips twitching at the corners. His sleeping Tavbro had his arms limply wrapped around Gamzee's midsection, previously pulling him close. Gamzee lifted his nose from Tav's hair and turned to look at the door. He heard the handle rattling and a male voice, unidentified through the door. The doorknob was turned. Gamzee decided to play like he was asleep and rested his nose on Tavros' head again. The door opened and a shadowy form walked inside, shitty sword raised in the air. Another form walked in behind and the door was shut. A very familiar voice could be heard, as Gamzee listened closely, "This bitch is gonna pay. Do what you find necessary." The only sound in the room was the whistle of air as the sword was brought forth over Gamzee's head.

== Be the Guard

Equius walked down the hall and took a left. His sword held over his shoulder. He turned left and continued on, looking into each cell to see if anyone was hiding in them. He finally came to the last cell and looked inside to see no one. He entered the cell and looked around. He saw a dark spot near the floor. With his eyesight, he could clearly see a dark spot near the floor. He made his way farther into the cell and knocked on the wall. It was thick but did not sound solid. He fit his finger into the gap and felt a button. With this, the wall moved inward and the guard stepped into an unlit room. He looked around and was shocked to see the meeting room. He wondered which room the mysterious person had entered. For all he knew there was another trapdoor in here.

He decided to go for the highblood's room first. He ascended the stairs and opened the trapdoor. he opened the door once he was fully inside the room and was shocked at the scene in front of him, but watched in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

== Be the King

Eridan ran out the door of the castle and turned right into the garden. He made his way around the corner and slowed to see a figure sitting on the bench against the castle wall, "Wwh-wwho is it? Wwho the fuck is ovver there?" the figure looked up, startled, "O-oh! I'm Jade…" The King lowered his rifle and walked closer to the girl, "Wwhat are you doin out here so late?" Jade seemed to think this over, "Well, the garden is so much more beautiful when there's a full moon glowing over it. And I love watching the stars at night." Eridan leaned his gun against the wall of the castle, "Wwell havve you seen anyone wwalkin or runnin by here?" Jade looked confused, "No sir. No one's come by here tonight but me." The king growled and grabbed his gun before walking hurriedly back to the door.

Eridan slowed tiredly as he made his way back to the throne room and to his bedroom. He hung his rifle on the hooks on the wall and slumped back into his bed. Whatever it was those two had wanted out of his room they couldn't have. And if they wanted it, they would have to fight him to get it. He just wished he knew what it was they had wanted and who it was that had wanted it.

== Be the Jester

Gamzee winced in pain as hot purple liquid ran down his arm. His hand stung as he shoved into the blade that threatened him and Tavros. The blade ran deeper into his hand but he held the gaze of the one who held its handle. He clenched his sharp teeth and closed his fingers around the blade, slowly getting up from his place next to Tavros, using his right hand to set Tavros aside. The blade bent as he abandoned all regard for his hand and twisted it awkwardly. He pushed the figure backwards and into the wall behind him. The figure was struggling to escape his grip but Gamzee was staring straight into his eyes, his claws digging into his shoulders. He removed his claws briefly to wrap tightly around his neck until he collapsed. Gamzee swung around to the woman in the doorway and started forward, "You might have motherfuckin thought you could get the best of me but you don't have any idea what your're standing the motherfuck up to."

The figure stepped back, as if she was going to leave but before she could make her escape, Gamzee had her by the neck and was slamming her into the wall, "Why the motherfuck can't you fuckers leave us the motherfuck alone?!" The figure was on the floor, struggling to move. Gamzee walked back into his room and pulled the first figure by the arms. Before long, he had both figures by the arms and pulled them through the hallway to the stairs of the prison.

== Be the Guard

Equius opened the door the rest of the way as the jester left the room. He glanced over at Tavros who was stirring. He strode over quickly and pulled the tan blanket over him to keep him from waking. He walked quickly behind the Jester, following him down into the prison. The Jester pulled the two behind him and into the cell-block. Their feet dragged behind him until they stopped for a brief second as Gamzee turned to the cell. He dragged them in and slammed the door shut. There was no noise but the sound of his footsteps throughout the cell-block.

== Be the Prisoner

John woke to the sound of rustling. He turned over and opened his eyes wearily to see Karkat looking through his bag, "Hey… w-what're you…" Karkat turned to the voice, "Go the fuck back to bed asswhiffer." John looked undignified, "I was just trying to see what you were up to. What time is it?" Karkat growled, "It's too early for you to worry about waking up." John tossed and turned for another minute, "Come on Karkat, what're you up to? Did you lose something?" Karkat froze, "I don't know Egbert. Did you steal something?" John sat up quickly, "No! Where did you even get that from? I wouldn't steal anything. I swear." Karkat threw his hands in the air, "Well then where the everliving fuck did my journal go?" John tried to hold back the most unmanly of giggles, "You keep a journal?" Karkat nearly tackled the human, "You say one more word other than its location and I will kill you right here." John stared at him in worry, "I-I don't know… wait, did that count as 'one more word other than its location'?" John swallowed but Karkat just sat back so he was sitting on his waist, "No I guess not."

Karkat stared down at John until John felt rather uncomfortable, "Uh… Karkat…" Karkat leaned forward and connected their lips. John's breath caught in his throat and he held still as Karkat set his hands on his face. Soon enough he felt himself rationalizing in his head and couldn't help the pull he felt to kiss back. John felt his hands roaming over Karkat's chest tugging at his shirt; pulling it over his head. What was he even doing? He didn't know. He pulled his shirt off and felt his whole body responding to the hot skin to skin contact between his and Karkat's chests. Karkat was pulling John close at the waist, his bulge pressing into him. Karkat had his hand on john's chest and oh gosh it was sliding closer and closer to his pants. John closed his eyes and pressed their lips together once more. He felt his pants being undone and as he opened his eyes… what? John sat up quickly and looked over to his right. Karkat slept peacefully under the black blanket they used to keep warm in their cell.

"Oh what the fuck!?" Karkat flipped over lazily, "What the fuck are you yelling about nooksucker?" John pulled his knees close and leaned his head into them. Karkat grabbed his arm, "Hey what the fuck is your problem?" John pulled shyly away from his grip and Karkat dropped his hand, "Hey… what…" He let his voice trail off, "John, tell me what possible reason you have for waking me up so early. You at least owe me that." John looked up at him and down at his lips, turning back to his knees, "Just a bad dream." Karkat growled, "A bad dream? That's all? Get over yourself, loser." Karkat turned over and lay back down on his pillow.

== Be the Chef

Sollux woke at seven. He wondered what had roused him. He turned suddenly to a knock on his door. He stood and opened his door to see the face of the maid, "AA… what are you doing up so early? And are you okay? I haven't seen you in a while. Did the nurse treat you? Did y-"  
"Sollux! I'm okay. Kanaya treated me and I've been recovering in my room." Sollux smiled, "Well I'm glad you're okay. I haven't theen you thinthe the inthident." He pulled her into a hug and she smiled as she rested her chin on his shoulder, "You know, I haven't gotten to spend time with you for a while… I was hoping maybe I could stay here for the night." Sollux smiled and pulled her backwards into the room before shutting the door. She kissed him softly and pushed him towards the bed, pushing him down. He ran his hands up her stomach and neck to pull her face closer for a few seconds before pulling away, "I really hope you weren't intending to have thekth or thomething becauthe im beat…" Aradia shook her head, "No I was just lonely." She stood and pulled her skirt and shirt off before replacing them with one of Sollux's slightly baggy button-ups and fell asleep with her cheek pressed against his chest.

== Be the Prisoner

John woke in the morning to the sound of people talking in the hallway. Blinding white light shone in through a cracked and water-stained window in the stone wall, grass showing at the bottom where it was level with the ground. John squinted and looked as far to the right as the cell would allow. Sollux, Equius, Terezi, and someone he hadn't seen before were conversing in confused tones with Sollux explaining things. They were, however, out of earshot and John couldn't understand what was being said. He stood and drew the attention of those who were part of the conversation, "Hey, John, we found thome documentth for you two to work from." Sollux shouted down the hall. John rolled his eyes, "Well how about you let us out of this cell for a second to look at them. It's really crowded in here you know. This cell isn't made for two people," John scowled as he looked over at Karkat, "We aren't even prisoners." The guard stepped out of view into another room before coming back out with a key and walking down the hall to their cell. The group followed after him and Equius unlocked the cell. John walked back to the makeshift bed and shook Karkat's shoulder. The troll threw his arm from where it was lying next to him and if John hadn't have jumped back, would have decked him right in the face. There was an unknown sound and John thought it over before jumping in shock as he realized he was being growled at.

John leaned over warily, "Karkat?" Karkat opened one eye halfway and scowled, "What?" John stuttered, "E… they have some documents for us to look at…" Karkat sat up and rubbed his eyes grumpily, "Well bring em the fuck over here." Sollux dropped down on one knee and set them in front of Karkat, "After quite a while converthing over thethe, we're pothitive that they're wedding vowth… we were thurprithed to find them and we've read over them for about twenty minuteth to thee if we can find any information on where the queen might be; a refernthe to her favorite plathe, a honeymoon location, you get it. We found a thpot where he and thhe had both menthoned. It's thomewherein the eatht, patht a mountain. Thhe hardly ever writeth to the king tho we figured if we could thneak back into hith roo-"  
"That described pretty much fucking perfectly where my master lives… in the east… past a mountain… it fits the bill…" Sollux squinted his eyes behind his glasses and his mouth hung open a little, "Who ith thith matter you're referring to?" Karkat shrugged, "Long hair, post master from a secluded postal stop in the east near a village bordering the city… not much to say. I would never have suspected her to be the queen though. Not many people had seen the queen when she was still in charge… I guess the king married her and something happened that convinced her to move a week's walk away. It isn't easy to get over here you know.

Sollux dropped the documents on the floor near the wall before standing, "If what you read thtill thound like the woman you work for, I want you to forge a methage from the king and take it back to her, athking her to reclaim her pothition ath the queen. When the king trieth to deny writing the letter, we'll let Vrithka work her magic." The guard cut in, "Uh… that is, if she can manage that much…" Sollux turned to give him a skeptical and unhappy glare, "What on earth do you mean by that?" Equius stuttered, "E… well, uhh… I saw something last night and uh, I think the highblood may have been pretty upset with her and he, I think he probably hurt her… a lot…" Sollux sighed, exasperated, "Are you fucking kidding me? Ath much ath I hate to fucking thay it, thhe's an important part of thith fucking plan!"

John sighed and sat down next to Karkat, "Well, until we figured out if she's okay, we still have to get to work on this plan. We don't need to worry about that part of the plan for almost two weeks


	13. Chapter 13

== Be the Prisoner

John studied the papers closely with a concentrated expression and a torch at his side. Karkat was practicing copying the handwriting on the document he was looking at. Sollux was leaning against the wall, watching them. "Hey guyth, i gotta get back to work." Sollux said as he turned to leave. John looked up and waved. Karkat ignored him and continued his writing, "Hey, why the hell would someone marry that bastard anyway?" Sollux turned around once more, "I think it wath arranged..." Karkat shook his head, "That's fucking stupid. arranged marriages are fucking stupid. who even does that?" Sollux shrugged and left. John was about to go onto a new paragraph when he jumped at Karkat's voice, "Hey did you take anything out of my bag?" John sat rigid, "N-no... why?" Karkat raised an eyebrow in question, "No reason..." John slunched back down and sighed as he began reading again. These documents were pretty interesting. They looked a lot like wedding vows. He hadn't read very far into them though so he wasn't positive.

"Where did my journal go, John?" John looked up nervously, "I-I didn't even know you had one..." Karkat concentrated on John's nervous face for a minute, "You're lying. You took it, didn't you?" John shook his head, "No I swear to god i didn't. You can even search my stuff." Karkat took no more than a second to stand up and walk over to John's side of the bed and pull the blankets apart, pull the pillow from the case and go through everything sitting on his half of the cell, "Maybe you left it somewhere?" John asked quietly. Karkat shook his head. I've been writing in it every night for the past sweep and it just went missing this morning." John thought he saw something in Karkat's eyes that wasn't usually there. he leaned over to his bag and dumped it on the floor, "What's that?" he asked quietly, pointing to a leather-bound book lying in the pile of stuff. Karkat stuttered, "E- that's..." John looked up at him unhappily, "Maybe next time you should search harder before accusing me of stealing." with this, he went back to reading the document he was given earlier that morning.

Karkat leaned down next to him, "John..." John looked up, surprised to find their faces so close, "W-what?" Karkat leaned in a little closer, his peircing yellow and red eyes, staring into John's soul, "Do you recall, what I said the other night?" John swallowed, "Yo-You mean about, um," Karkat smirked, his eyes narrowing a little, "Yeah. You've thought on it, right?" John swallowed again. He hadn't had much chance to think on it but that dream last night pretty much summed up his subconscious feelings on the matter. He nodded, "Uh, yeah..." Karkat raised an eyebrow, "And?" John thought about this hard. It had been well over thirty seconds of thinking when he finally gave in. His lips were soon pressed into the troll's and the troll was pressing back, both moving into better positioning. John let his hands reach quickly to cradle Karkat's cheeks and Karkat's went to pull John close by his back.

the two were getting deeper and deeper until they heard something hit the floor outside of their cell. Karkat jolted up and John looked backwards into the hallway. the tall blue-blooded guard was standing there awkwardly with sweat beginning to appear on his forehead, "I, uh, I'll be back. I think I require a t-towel..." With this, he ran down the hall and out of view. John looked over at Karkat and then back into the hall before breaking into laughter, "Oh geez that was great! Hahahahaa." Karkat glared, "No it was not great! the only think that could have made that worse was a fucking bucket!" John stopped laughing gradually and finally picked up his document again to start studying. the two gave up on talking at all went back to work.

== Be the Chef

Sollux waited and watched for the king to come for lunch. He asked Terezi to keep an eye out and she finally entered the kitchen, "Your royal king is approaching." She smiled and pulled out the trays of food to the dining room. she came back in for a second to say, "The king is eating now." Sollux nodded and left the room quickly. he ran for the king's bedroom and entered silently, pulling the drawer open in his desk and searching though it for an envelope. he found an unused one and slammed the door, running back to the kitchen. he let the door swing shut and leaned over to catch his breath, "Hey... I, found one." He said between breaths. Terezi nodded in approval and went to the dining room again to keep watch over the king who was nearing completion of his meal.

== a few days later ==

== Be the slave

Gamzee woke up to the sun shining in his room and his matesprit curled up beside him. He held up his sore hand to see that it was healing and smiled halfheartedly. he wondered if anyone had found or unlocked the two he'd thrown into a cell. they'd probably starve to death if nobody found them down there...

Tavros moved around and sat up, "Uh, Gamzee? Um, What time is it?" Gamzee looked out the window, "Oh man, it looks like it's about lunch time... We should probably be getting our motherfuckin work on." Tavros jumped up and pulled his shirt on, buttoning it as Gamzee pulled his pants up and grabbed his horn, "Hey, I'll see you later motherfucker. I gotta go do some clowning around and shit." Tavros nodded in his direction and worked his leather shoes on. He stood and walked nervously to the hall. He needed to get to the throne room before the king got back from lunch. He ran quickly down the hall, his metal feet thudding loudly on the stone floor.

He made it inside the throne room door just as he heard a door slam. The king exited his bedroom and glared over at him, "Wwhat the fuck are you here so early for?" Tavros gulped, "I um, I didn't know what time i-it was so I just decided it would probably be best to come here and if I, uh, was early, it would, hm, probably be better than being l-late..." the king rolled his eyes, "Wwhat evver you wwant. He stalked off down the hall and Tavros slumped onto the floor. He was tired from running and even more tired from trying not to have a panic attack. Every time the king confronted him like that he felt weak and stupid.

He pulled his legs close and leaned his chin on them, waiting for the king to eat and come back. He figured he could probably walk around or go hang out with Gamzee or something but he was still tired and wanted to just sit here. Somehow though, he made himself stand up and walk out to the main room. Gamzee was there, sitting atop the fountain in the middle and honking his horn whenever people would come in. he smiled as he saw Tavros approaching and honked loudly, "Hey hey motherfucker, you off the job for today?" Tavros shook his head, "No the king is, uh, just eating right now." Gamzee smiled and patted the fountain's edge, "Well come have a motherfuckin seat and relax." Tavros pulled himself sloppily onto the edge of the fountain and leaned against Gamzee's arm, "I feel like I got no sleep at all." Gamzee shrugged and honked his horn as the chef's assistant bounded into the room. Tavros seemed to have been falling asleep but at the loud sound of the honk, jolted upright and fell backwards and into the icy water of the fountain. Gamzee jumped from his seat and turned around to lean over the edge of the fountain. He held out a hand for his soaking friend and tried to suppress the grin that was arising on his painted face.

Terezi was on her back, holding her stomach as she belted out high-pitched laughter. She began to calm down and finally stood back up, walking over and helping Gamzee pull the Taurus from the freezing fountain. Tavros clanked as his feet hit the floor and water began dripping from him. Gamzee seemed to think this over, "Bro, I'd better get you a motherfuckin towel or your gonna freeze to death." He dashed off and Terezi jumped up onto the edge of the fountain, "So, Tavros, how've you been doin?" Tavros shrugged, "Um, okay I guess..." Terezi nodded and looked towards the hallway to see Gamzee rushing back. As he was nearing the two, he hit a patch of splashed water on the floor and slipped, landing on his face with a loud resounding HONK.

Tavros ran to him to see if he was okay but his metal legs didn't do well with water and he tripped, landing on top of the purple-blood, another HONK sounding throughout the room. Terezi, who was trying not to laugh before was now really letting it out. She could hardly stand it. Tavros was so clutsy, if he had a horn and a little more confidence, he could have been the Jester's equal. Tavros jumped to his feet and held out a hand for Gamzee whose back was now soaked.

Gamzee handed the Taurus the towel he had fetched and pulled his shirt off to wring it out, dripping water all over the stone floor. Tavros began to dry himself off and Gamzee grabbed the towel, rubbing it over Tavros wavy hair. The towel was now soaking wet. The capricorn tossed it on the floor and dried up the splashed water. So he wouldn't get in trouble. The king exited the dining room and walked towards the throne room. Tavros followed behind him and stood at the bottom of the stairs that lead up the throne. The king looked down out him, "Go fetch me ink, a pen, and a paper." Tavros nodded and entered the king's room to get the needed objects.

== Be the Musician

Vriska listened to what was happening in the throne room through the easily intruded subconscious of the slave. She heard him and the king talking and decided she had better plans than those of the dimwits who were running this show. She let herself flood into the king's mind and take over just enough to delude his thoughts and give him strange ideas. He was now on the right track. He was going to write a letter to the queen that said he would resign in power if she would take over. Easy stuff. They didn't even have to try and copy his handwriting. The king was starting to muse over the ideas that had been shoved into his mind. As the slave reentered the room with the items he'd been asked for, the king took them and began to write. He had agreed with the deluded thoughts she had suggested. He, of course, would have never allowed her this satisfaction if she'd suggested the ideas in person, but as he thought they had been from his own conceited mind, of course he was okay with them.

He let the pen touch the paper and began writing in his wavy, elegant manor, writing a practical letter of resignation. He folded the paper in three parts and put it in on of the envelopes he left on his table. He sealed it with the red wax of the candle that sat by his thrown and handed it to his slave, "Givve this to the mail carrier and havve it sent to the postal servvices on the outside of towwn. And get it there fast." The slave nodded and ran out of the room. But instead of going to the mail carrier, he first went on his way to the prison to see what progress the two prisoners had had. He came upon equius and looked up at him nervously, "Hey the king wrote a letter and I figured I'd better tell you."


	14. Chapter 14

== Be the Slave

Tavros stood quietly while the guard carefully unsealed the envelope and pulled out the paper from within. Tavros watched the carefully altering facial expressions on the larger troll and wondered what could possibly have been written inside. He waited quietly until the guard grumbled something intolerable, "Follow me." He said as he folded the letter back into three. The guard walked down the stone hall until they reached the cell with John and Karkat. Equius leaned over and tapped on John's shoulder. The boy turned around, rubbing the spot, "Ow… what's up?" Equius handed him the letter, "The king just wrote this. I think Vriska is taking over. Which, I'm not complaining, since it seems she knows what she's doing, but, I just thought I should tell you guys so you don't keep wasting your time."

John read the letter silently and then handed it to Karkat who was sitting across from him. After the troll was finished reading it, he folded it back up and handed it to the guard, "Why the hell didn't she tell us she could do that without totally fucking with his mind. I figured if she controlled his mind, she would have to know how to write like him still. I mean... geez she is the biggest bitch." He threw himself back against the pillow and growled. The guard took the letter and shrugged, "I don't know how she did it... I think she's in one of the cells of the prison but I haven't really looked. She tried to assassinate the jester and he got upset. I should probably go look for her. She's been in here a few days and she probably needs some food."

Tavros stood quietly behind the guard with his mouth open. Tried to assassinate Gamzee? why?! He would have followed the guard but decided he'd rather not come into contact with her anytime soon. He waved at the two in the cell and ran back to the main room. He waved happily at Gamzee, a worried expression taking over his face as he thought of what would have happened if Gamzee had been killed. He ran to the throne room and saw that the king was gone from his throne. He sat on his knees in front of the throne with his head bowed, waiting for the king to return. He was told that this position showed respect and low status. It was really uncomfortable with metal legs but he bared with it. It would be even more painful to be punished for sitting differently.

== Be the Musician

Vriska sat against the stone wall of the cell and looked up at the sound of footsteps. Was that stupid clown back to finish her off or was someone finally taking note of her absence? She raised an eyebrow and saw the large figure of the guard. He looked at her through the dark and cleared his throat, "How long have you been in here?" Vriska growled, "At least three days. What do I have to do for people to notice me around here? Obviously if anyone cared about me at all they would have come and rescued me from this disgusting place! It's cold and wet in here. Let me out!" She stood as she finished her sentence. The guard inserted a key into the cell door and pulled the iron door out so she could leave. She kicked another figure in the stomach and heard a grunt in reply. Her accomplice rolled over and rubbed his head, finally standing and looking around. He stood close to her as they passed by the large troll and went on their way down the hall.

Vriska walked cockily into the main room, stopping when she saw the Purple blood sitting on the edge of the fountain. He was turned the other direction but she decided to leave silently so as not to call attention to herself

== Be the Wandering Messenger

Karkat sat in his cell and grumbled and cussed under his breath about all the work he'd done and how the stupid bitch had wasted all of their time. He would occasionally punch the wall in frustration and scare John but most of the time he was relatively silent. He looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw the guard picking up the key that hung on the hook across from their cell. He unlocked and opened the door, beckoning him out. John watched silently, confused, "You are the messenger who brought the first letter, correct?" Karkat scowled, "Yeah, what of it?" Equius nodded, "You need to take the new letter to your master. You would have to go home anyway so you might just as well save the royal messenger a trip. It would also be a satisfactory excuse to tell your master that they had kept you here in wait of a returning message." Karkat thought this over and held out a hand for the letter, "Sure okay."

Equius handed him the letter and left them alone. Karkat looked over the message with the wax carefully resealed. He set it down next to his bag and looked over at John who was looking over at him sadly, "What the fuck are you giving me that look for?" John frowned and shook his head, "Nothing." Karkat growled deeply, "Tell me what the fuck is wrong or I'll strangle you." John looked up, taking the threat way too seriously. He shrugged and looked sadly into Karkat's red eyes. The troll sighed, "John, do you fucking want to go with me?" John smiled, overjoyed, "Really Karkat?! You would take me with you?!" Karkat scoffed, "Of course I would asshole."

With this, John decided now would be the perfect time to jump the small troll and squeeze him until he couldn't breathe. Karkat was on the verge of screaming for the human to get off of him but stopped when he felt warm lips press to his in a tender kiss. He kissed back until the human pulled away and smiled at him, the derpiest of smiles spread across his face. Karkat finally sat up, "Okay so we should leave first thing tomorrow morning. It's about one o'clock now and we need to make sure we stop by to say goodbye to everyone. After all, we pretty much shoved ourselves in here, got acquainted and it would be pretty fucking rude to just run out. We'll need food and supplies." John stood up and held out a hand for Karkat. He pulled him to his feet and they started preparing.

== Be the Prisoner

Karkat rearranged his belongings in his bag to make room for food and supplies. They decided to ask Equius if they could take a blanket the guard gave a concerned look and asked what for, "We're leaving to deliver the message to the queen. We thought it would be good to bring an extra blanket so we don't freeze since winter is coming." Equius looked concerned, "John-human... you have to stay here. We still need all the people we can get on our underground team and we can't have you leave for no reason." John stopped and stared at him. What... what did he mean he couldn't leave? That wasn't... that wasn't right, could it be? I mean, he wasn't being kept captive by the underground mutiny right? Impossible...

John was brought back to attention with Karkat grabbing him by the arm and pulling him down the hallway. He stumbled over his feet and caught himself, walking quickly behind Karkat as he lead him back to their cell. John stopped in the doorway of the cell and crumbled, tears spilling over from his blue eyes, biting his lip to keep silent. Karkat turned around to see his state and pulled him into a hug. John hugged back, letting out a pathetic whine and burying his face in the thick material of Karkat's sweater. The troll felt horrible. He wanted to take the derp with him but he couldn't if the entire underground was saying John had to stay. John had an important roll here and he knew it.

John pulled away from Karkat and wiped his eyes, sitting down in the corner he had spent weeks in before Karkat had shown up and twisted around everything he'd become accustomed to. He pulled his knees close and wrapped his arms around them, hiding his face. The troll put his bag by the door of the cell and tried to pull the human back into working order, "Hey, John... get up we have to get stuff for when I leave." Of course saying that only served in making John even more upset, "I'm coming back, John. It's not like I'm going to fucking leave and then never come back. I love you." John looked up from where he was cowering. He looked straight into the red eyes of the troll he'd come to love too, "Really?" Karkat scoffed, "Of course you idiot." of course this landed him another tender kiss and a hug.

The two got back to work after John wiped all his tears away. The two started by getting Karkat some food. They walked carefully up the stone stairway of the prison and looked warily across the room to see if anyone was there. They only spotted Gamzee so continued on their way to run to the kitchen. They opened the door and let it swing shut behind them, "Hey, Sollux, I need some food for on my way back." Sollux smiled and turned around, "Hey KK. I have thome leftover thtuff floating around here tho I'll find thomething." The troll walked into the pantry and came out a few minutes later with a bag of food, "Here. Thith thould be enough to latht you the week'th trip." Karkat nodded at him and took the bag, sorting through the food to see what was packed. He put the bag into his and waved over at Sollux, "I'll see you again within the next few weeks. You better be fucking sure of it."Sollux nodded and waved as Karkat and John left.

They next went to the nurse who restocked Karkat's medical needs. He waved goodbye and said he'd be back. They stopped by Gamzee next, "Hey motherfucker, how's it goin? What're you all up and doin out in the real world? Honk." Karkat raised an eyebrow, "I'm going to leave tomorrow morning to give this letter to the Queen. I'm just saying goodbye to people. So good fucking bye." Gamzee jumped down from his seat on the fountain, "Woah you're all up and leavin? Well I'd better make sure a brother feels welcome to all up and come the fuck back." With this, Gamzee embraced his shorter friend and squeezed with every muscle he owned, "So you make sure you motherfuckin come back or I'll have to leave and all up and find ya or somethin. Honk." Gamzee sat back in place and waved to the troll. Karkat waved back and turned to find the rest of his friends.

When he'd finally said goodbye to everyone he'd met, it was nearing dinner time. He decided to see if Sollux would like some company for dinner. John followed him to the kitchen like he'd been following him everywhere else and they both entered the kitchen quietly, "Hey, Sollux... You want some fucking company?" Sollux turned around, "Oh, hey. You want to eat in here? There'th really nothing interethting about it but if you want to, you can. TZ thould be here thoon tho we can all eat together. Ath a matter of fact, Tavroth and Aradia thould be coming too. I'd better get thome exthtra chairth." Sollux smiled and pulled out a couple chairs so the two could sit and as the other arrived, Karkat realized how attached he's grown to the family-like atmosphere of the castle. He loved every person here... aside from the king that is, and thought of everyone as a member of this little deformed family. And he would miss it in the next couple weeks. He hoped he could come back as soon as he had planned.


	15. Chapter 15

== Be the Wandering Messenger

Karkat woke to the white light of the morning sun filtering through the prison window outside their cell. He rolled over to go back to sleep like he usually did but was reminded by his regretting subconscious that he needed to get up and leave. He sat up groggily, angrily wiping at his eyes and growling in distaste. He smacked John on the shoulder, "Hmmm?" John moaned, half asleep still,"It's morning idiot, wake up." John sat up, remembering the occasion. He looked over at Karkat, his mouth, slightly open, closing as his face turned solemn, "I wish I could go with you..." Karkat smiled halfheartedly, "Yeah, I know, but you can't." Karkat stood up and bent over to grab his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and held out a hand to pull John up.

They walked silently as they made their way through the main room and to the side door. They stepped outside, the only audible noises being made were grunts of frustration as the sun shined in their eyes. Karkat and John walked to the front gate and John looked out between the wrought iron bars, "Well," He said as his voice broke, "I guess I'll see you when you get back..." Karkat nodded, "I fucking guess so." John awkwardly held out a hand and when grasped, pulled Karkat in for a quick bro-hug. He couldn't look too pathetic.

Karkat turned to walk out the front gates and John watched in slow motion as his mind finally began scanning over possibilities; what if Karkat froze to death in the snow? What if his master got pissed off from him being gone so long and killed him? What if he-

john ran forward until Karkat heard him and turned around. He was met with the human wrapping his arms around him and squeezing tightly, holding fistfuls of his sweater, and letting tears fall to hit his shoulder. The troll was shocked but finally wrapped his arms around his companion and squeezed back. John finally pulled back just to lean forward once more to press his lips to Karkat's, "You better come back or I'll have to come looking for you." Karkat smiled, "Only if you don't fucking smother me first." John laughed and waved as Karkat left, finally becoming the outline of a sillhouette walking into the shining sun of the early morning.

== Be the Prisoner

John watched for probably ten minutes until Karkat reached the main road and took a turn into a cluster of shops. He sighed and wiped away the tears that had found their way onto his cheeks. He turned sadly back to the castle and walked back to the side door to enter once more. He slouched and walked to the first place he thought of; the kitchen. He opened the door and let it swing shut behind him. The room was dark and had an interesting look to it in the gloomy dark. Sollux should be up within an hour or two to work on making breakfast. John sat at the table. What could he do... his mind started concocting interesting ideas and he soon had a plan of action. With Karkat gone, he had no one to hang out with and waste time with. So he would have to think of other things to occupy his time. And the first thing was starting here.

John stood up and walked to the pantry. He pulled the door open and found some foods that Solllux had probably made in his spare time or as leftovers from a dinner. He pulled out some bread, milk, vanilla, eggs, etc.

== Be the Chef

Sollux woke groggily around eight and sat up in his bed, wiping sleep from his eyes. He pulled his glasses from his night stand and stood up unwillingly to go make breakfast. He pulled on some black pants and a button up before leaving. He knocked on the door across the hall until he heard footsteps. His assistant opened the door and waved him on to the kitchen. He continued on his way and stopped halfway down the hall... what on earth was that smell? Sollux was worried and ran down the hall, opening the door loudly and stopping in his tracks to catch his breath. He looked over to the stove to see someone standing in front of it. He really couldn't tell who it was because the lights hadn't been turned on. A candle was flickering by the stove.

Sollux walked in, letting the door shut behind him. He approached the figure who turned around to smile, "John? What the fuck are you doing in my kitchen?" Sollux asked, kind of upset as he looked around to see what he had used up from the rationed supplies in the pantry. He looked to John, "I was making you breakfast! You always cook for everyone and so I wanted to pay you back for your hard work. So I made french toast for you, Terezi, me, and anyone else who wants some!" John smiled and picked up the pan of french toast, carrying it to the table and setting it on a potholder. Sollux smiled, "Thankth." John shrugged, "No problem! I have nothing to do and... Karkat left earlier..." He said, whispering the last part. Sollux looked sadly over at John, "Hey, it'th not like he'th gone for good. He'll be back in a couple weekth."

John sat down and pulled some french toast onto his plate. He looked up to Terezi entering the room, "Whoa! What smells so fabulous?!" Sollux laughed quietly, "French toatht." Terezi sat down and put some on her plate, putting it in her mouth she finally spoke up again, "Wow, Sol! You really outdid youself this time! This is way better than your usual french toast!" Sollux growled and John covered his mouth to keep from laughing, "Actually, I made it." Terezi jumped, "Whoa, I didn't even smell you over the french toast, John!" John laughed and they continued eating before getting into the usual swing of everyday living.

== Be the Wandering Messenger

Karkat walked down the road. He considered stopping by the bakery he had been to on his way here but decided against it. He didn't think any pastry could match Sollux's, so why bother? He continued walking, growling in the back of his throat as he felt his feet going numb in the ice that coated the pathway. It would probably get progressively worse as he neared the moutain. Great. He really wished he had John with him. The kid could be annoying but he was good company and you know what people say about sharing body heat. He would be nice to have around when he slept in the cave on the mountain that night.

He was nearing the edge of the city now, after about an hour of walking. The royal city was rather small because only middle class and up could afford to live so close to the castle. And really, Karkat couldn't figure out why in God's name anyone would want to live so close to the asshole who was trying to pass off as the king. Maybe they had lived there when the queen was in charge. The road was starting to turn towards the small mountain range that divided the royal city and the postal shop in Ventrille. He continued on and by the time the moon was making itself known, he was nearing the spot in the mountain that he'd slept at a little over a week ago. It had seemed like he'd been at the castle for so much longer than that. It scared him that he would be gone from John twice as long as that. Would it go by fast? Or would it be agonizingly slow? He had no idea and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He just wanted to hurry up and deliver this damned letter and go back to the castle.

== Be the Jester

The castle felt different now that Gamzee knew someone was gone. He sure hoped Kar came back. The Jester sat on the stairs of the throne's pedestal with his cheek pressed into his hand. He waited for something interesting to happen but nothing came up. He didn't even do anything interesting as a jester. Just walked around and honked his horn. The king couldn't be amused with whatever stories he had to tell so he was never requested to do anything anymore. They'd just given up on him. All he really did nowadays was honk his horn and hang out with Tav. The taurus was nowhere to be seen today. The king was sleeping in later than usual. Or else he was up to something. He had no idea and couldn't care less.

Gamzee stood finally. He was tired of sitting around and doing absolutely nothing. He was gonna find Tavbro and have some motherfuckin fun. He jumped up and skipped down the pedestal steps to leave. He searched through the main room and then turned toward his room. He wasn't in his room or Gamzee's. Where the hell was he? He finally went down the trapdoor in his closet and found the small troll laying on the mattress that sat against the wall. What the motherfuck was he down here for? Gamzee walked over quietly and knelt down. The troll was asleep. He held a hand out to run against his warm cheek. The brownblood squeezed his eyes shut tighter like he was beginning to wake up. Gamzee was confused but he waited. Tavros sat up and held a hand to his head, "Hey, what's wrong, bro?" Tavros opened his eyes to see Gamzee looking concerned at him, "Oh, uh, Gamzee, I was just, I was up in the main room and I got a headache and came down here for some quiet. Was, uh, there something you wanted me for, maybe?" Gamzee shook his head, smiling, "Naw bro, I was just all up and lookin for you. Nothin for a motherfucker like me to do." Tavros smiled. Gamzee sat back and made himself comfortable on the mattress, leaning into the corner with a pillow behind his back. He pulled Tavros to lay on his stomach until they were both asleep.

== 6 boring, uneventful, and unwritten days later ==

== Be the Wandering Messenger

Karkat looked up from the peak he stood on and smiled over Ventrille. This was his hometown. He'd have to remember to take John here sometime. It was a nice place. He had some friends here too. Karkat started descending the steep cliff side. He took a while to get down. He wasn't a huge fan of heights, especially when he was on the side of them and could fall off any second. He dug his claws into the dirt cliff and held tight until he found another foothold. He really hated this cliff. He finally made his way to the ground and sighed in relief, pushing his black hair from his face and continuing on down the road. Only a few miles from the cliff was the small log cabin with a sign out front, with curvy blue font, saying 'postal service'.

Karkat didn't like working but he liked the place like a home. And besides stricter rule, the woman he worked for was a fair and gentle person. She treated him like one of her own children and only punished him when need be. He had to admit, he usually deserved it. Karkat started into a sprint when he saw the building come into views. He loved the place and was happy to see his master again. He knocked on the door, sweeping his bangs aside and looking down at the dirt, really hoping he would have time to explain himself. He hoped she hadn't worried too much about him.

He started letting his mind wander as well and thought, what would he do once he returned to the castle for John? Leave the woman who took care of him and hope she didn't go looking for him. If she didn't come back to the castle, chances would probably fall towards him going back to the castle to deliver the letter and then taking John back here with him. He hoped he wouldn't have to because as much as he loved his home in Ventrille, he didn't want John to be put to slave work or tossed in a prison.

The door squeaked open slowly and without anyone appearing in the doorway, he heard a voice, "Who is it?"


	16. Chapter 16

== Be the Wandering Messenger

the voice was soft and sad. He pushed the door in a little farther, "Master? I'm back..." He really hoped she wouldn't just kill him before he could explain. The door swung open and the post woman leaned forward in the doorway to meet his eyes, "Karkat! Where have you been and what right do you have to worry me so much?!" Karkat was shocked when she threw her arms around him and then pulled him inside. He rubbed his chin and looked up at her, looming over him, "The king made me stay at the castle until he could write a reply letter..."

The woman held a hand over her mouth, "I thought you'd been killed!" If he ever tells you to stay again, you can tell him I won't allow it! … in other conversation though, you have a letter?" Karkat pulled his bag off and searched through it for the letter. He pulled it out and handed it to her. She was gentle as she broke the wax seal and pulled out the fragile paper that smelled of laundry left the room and walked to the parlor, unfolding the letter and beginning to read. Karkat hoped she would react as planned. The fate of miles around depended on it.

The king was the remote ruler of 7 villages and cities on this island. It could be described as a continent by outsiders but those who lived their thought continent was too large of a description of the place. The king was the ruler of exactly four villages and 3 cities; The Royal City, Salt City, Stone Cliff city, Ventrille, Craton, Rumone, and Estasia. Estasia was the biggest of the villages and resembled a city if not for the low population and old fashioned nature of the place. The buildings were tall and well built with many floors and were confusing to people who didn't recognize it. It would be mistaken for a city from the outside.

Karkat was sitting on his bed in the work quarters. He was living here in this upstairs room with two other trolls; Kasuki and Damian. The two girls didn't talk much and were often out on their own jobs and he didn't see much of them. The room was empty at the moment and he assumed they were probably off delivering mail. Karkat had wanted for a while to have pale quadrant filled with Kasuki but he had given up on the feelings when she didn't return them and nowadays he was more interested in being pale with Gamzee. He'd have to remember to bring that up sometime...

Karkat was unpacking his stuff when he heard the master calling him. He ran downstairs. She rarely raised her voice like this, "Yes, master?" the woman looked up at him with shocked eyes, "I need you to leave first thing in the morning with a reply letter." Karkat was shoked. He usually had at least a day or two to sleep and regain his strength, but he was going to head out in the morning... he was glad to see John but that was kind of ridiculous... Karkat nodded and headed back upstairs to repack his stuff. He left the dirty clothes in the box by the door for the cleaning lady to take care of and packed new clothes... winter proof clothes.

== Be the Prisoner

John was pretty much accustomed by now to the fact that the king had no interest in who roamed the castle. As long as he wasn't being killed, he didn't give a shit. John just sat wherever he pleased and did as he wanted. He had found out Terezi was a secret lover of scifi books and he was getting some good reading material. He would enjoy waking up to the white morning sun in his cell room and he'd pull out his book and read it while sitting in front of the fountain. He would also sit on the fountain's edge and make small chat with the jester. He was really fun to talk to.

John also found out that in the back of the nurse's room, there was an attached room where the nurse's assistant stayed. He was on his way there now because he wanted someone to talk to. Seems the girl would rather stay there to herself than wander around. She would play around with writing letters to the guard. She'd have Kanaya take them to him and he would write a response to take himself. John, after mentioning the girl to Equius, was enrolled with the responsibility of delivering his responses to her when he would go talk to her.

John knocked on Kanaya's door and she opened up, expectantly. She let him inside, "Hello John." John waved and knocked on the assistant's door. She opened happily, "Hi John!" He pulled the letter from where he'd tucked it into his tunic. He handed it to the girl and she smiled, showing her sharp teeth, "Thanks! I am purrfectly excited to see what he responded to my last message." She sat down on her bed and carefully unsealed the letter to reveal a torrent of blue-ink scrawled words. The writing was curvy and elegant, certainly not what one would expect from Equius. John waited patiently for her to read the letter and smiled when she squealed and hugged the paper to her chest. She folded it back up and put it in the envelope, dropping it into a cardboard box filled with other letters. She pulled out some stationary and started to write, "What happened?"

the short troll turned to give him a devious grin, "I see a new ship arriving on the horizon." John's eyes went wide and he didn't respond. She pulled out her paint and began doodling on her wall. John stared at the square she had just finished. He could have looked closer with disbelief but she had made it clear to see that John and Karkat had made the shipping wall. He groaned and rolled his eyes, "So, Nepeta, what did Equius say about your last letter?" Nepeta stopped and looked at him, "Oh, uh, haha see, I didn't ever write down the question..." John scowled, "Why not?!" Nepeta ran her fingers through her short hair and looked down, "I can't. He wouldn't..." John creased his forehead, "You'll never know unless you try." Nepeta threw her hands in the air and went back to her letter to finish writing.

== three days later ==

== Be the Wandering Messenger

Karkat walked along the mountain path slowly, his feet freezing and his shoulders shaking from the cold. He wished he had more clothing to put on. He wished he could stop and sleep somewhere warm. He wished John was here. Karkat continued walking nonetheless and growled at the snow falling on his horns. The cold water was agitating. He pulled out a snow hat to keep his horns warm. He was sore from walking so long without taking any recooperation days. He could hardly stand the stupid snow.

== Four more days later ==

== Be the Wandering Messenger.

Karkat was waking up once more in the cave that sat just a few miles from the castle. He could hardly wait to get there. He had wanted to keep walking last night but the darkness was intimidating and he would have been a mess when he got there. The troll picked up his bag and refolded his blanket to shove inside. His feet drug as he walked though the snow to the castle. He was still sleepy but he was carried by his desire to see John. He hadn't wanted to leave at all but now that he was almost back again, he hardly cared he had left at all.

He turned the corner and spotted the bakery he had stopped at on his previous journey. His mind wandered to John and questioned whether he would want any. He figured he should save money and kept walking. Sollux's food was way better anyway. He came within view of the Castle. From the taylor and all the way to the castle gate, he sprinted, ignoring the exhaustion. He finally came to the side door and turned the handle. He was met with warm air hitting him in the face and he welcomed the scent of breakfast being cooked in the kitchen.

Karkat walked in slowly, feeling like a complete stranger after being gone for two weeks. He pulled his hat off and stuffed it in his bag again, letting the door shut behind him. He was finally home. Ventrille was a nice place but without his family, it wasn't home. If John came with him, he could go, but alone, it was just a sentimental memory. He walked slowly to the kitchen and pushed the door in slowly, stepping inside to see everyone at the table look up and smile at him. He heard murmuring of welcome but hardly had time to say hello before John was out of his chair and tackle-hugging him. He hugged back and kissed him on the cheek. John held tight to him even after and wouldn't let him go. Karkat held him up as he walked towards the table, "I sure hope there's enough for me... that smells fucking awesome. He looked to see waffles in a pile a plate.

Sollux stood to give him a hug, "Of courthe there'th enough." Terezi stood and hugged him a little too tightly. He put up with it though. Tavros was next, hugging gently and smiling up at the troll who was slightly taller than him. They sat down to eat breakfast and made small-talk. After eating, Karkat was ready to go search for gamzee. He turned to Tavros and held out the letter, "Mind taking that downstairs to Equius and then to the king?" Tavros took the letter, "Okay." Karkat left the kitchen with John on his tail. He searched around until he found Gamzee in the throne room, sitting on the pedestal stairs, honking his horn, "Hey asshole, I'm back." Gamzee looked up and his face brightened. He jumped up and hugged his friend, honking his horn excitedly, "Hey motherfucker, you been gone way too motherfuckin long. You gotta all up and stay here this time. 's not cool, leavin a brother alone so motherfuckin long. Honk honk." Karkat shrugged. He couldn't really control what he had to do.

He was sure happy for one thing though, and that was being back home with the people he'd grown so fond of.


	17. Chapter 17

== Be the Wandering Messenger

Karkat was pulling up the blanket to the bed he shared with John. He felt the human snuggle against him and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, "I'm happy you're back. I was starting to go insane..." Karkat rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you weren't really." John shook his head, "No I really was. Even Gamzee was giving me funny looks." Karkat laughed and pulled John by the chin into a long kiss. The two separated for a second before reconnecting, Karkat getting into a better position over the top of John, pushing him down into the soft blankets. He sure hoped Equius had sense enough not to come down this hallway. He hoped he'd assume something along the lines of welcome back sex. Or something like that...

Karkat had a hand pulling up in the small of John's back, pulling their bodies close. He noticed a temperature change. The cell was usually freezing cold but now it was warm. Their two bodies pressed together was beginning to heat the place up. Karkat grinned at it as he pulled his lips from John's for a second before leaning in to continue. It wasn't long before he'd chided John to take his shirt off. His own sweater was pulled off and tossed aside. He had never seen human anatomy so closely but he wasn't about to ruin the mood by asking questions. He pressed their chests together and made a quiet moan at the skin to skin contact.

He had only dreamed of being so close to this derpy human he had come to love so much. He was surprised feelings so strong could exist in such a small time frame. He felt John pushing his waist into him and moaning. His senses picked up the sound like an alarm. He wondered how he had kept from doing this so many times he'd had the chance. He pulled the hand he had resting on the back of John's neck and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled John's pants loose and ground into him, making him moan once more, "Karkat... I... I love you." Karkat had been waiting to hear that for so long with such true feelings behind it. It was like he was in a dream, but here, there were too many nerves and sensations to be in a dream.

== Be the Prisoner

John felt so strange letting so many emotions go like that. He wasn't used to the onslaught of feelings directed towards his bulge either. He seriously felt like the room was burning around him with the warmth he felt, inside and out, while Karkat was pressed into him, their lips connected. He felt his pants being pulled down and as much as he'd never thought he's be in this situation, he was totally okay with it. He knew he could trust Karkat. The troll was the one person on this entire planet he knew he could trust no matter the situation. He felt the pants being pulled down his legs and was shocked when he felt Karkat's naked body pressed against his. He let out a breath of air he realized he had been holding and moved his arms from Karkat's neck to his back, pulling him closer. There must have been some way to get him closer. And there was. But John realized slightly too late that he wasn't quite as prepared as he thought he was.

The troll pulled his lips from the human's and whispered in his ear, "John... Are you ready?" John waited a second, realizing just what was going on. With their lips separated, he realized just how close he was to his lover and just how scared he really was. The comforting embrace of the troll was loosened and he was exposed to the full reality. He was not ready... and yet he was. He was so very ready. So with hardly a second thought, he nodded his head vigorously and braced himself. He was shocked at a much different feeling than he thought he'd feel... this was not a human, so why he'd expected human anatomy below the waistline was beyond him. He wasn't deterred from his mood though as he felt something reminiscent of slimy, yet so hot, pressing towards him. The pain was minimal. He couldn't believe it... maybe this was why trolls were pansexuals... the anatomy was different and worked out better...

John suddenly was broken from his thoughts when he felt a wave of pleasure make itself known through a totally involuntary moan... and it wasn't quiet. John pressed into the sensation and his body, practically on it's own, was begging for more. More of that feeling and more of Karkat's body on his; in his.

He found himself biting his lip and pushing himself into Karkat, his arms around pulling him close by the shoulders. His moaning was getting a little too loud and he tried to keep quiet but he couldn't. Biting his lip really wasn't helping to deter the sound from escaping his lips. He felt the entire room beginning to disappear. His body was no longer laying on a blanket on the cold stone floor of a prison cell; he was in the middle of a black space with just him and Karkat. And just like that, the black was gone and a blinding white light hit the inside of his eyes and he felt his entire body losing power. He would be embarrassed in the future but at the moment, he didn't care how loud he was being as he reached his peak and felt himself tumbling over the edge.

He still had the burning hot edge of embarrassment lining his emotions because he, of course, had never been so close to another being, but alas, he didn't care if his cum was now all over between his bulge and Karkat's lower stomach. He wasn't paying attention to the red edge of embarrassment, only to the deep moans that escaped his counterpart. He had never imagined this troll making these beautiful sounds from something he had done, or... maybe it wasn't something he'd done, since really he'd just laid here.

But he was lost once more as he felt hot liquid running down he thigh and noticed what looked almost reminiscent of blood to start pooling under them, soaking into the blanket they were supposed to sleep on. He had to guess that was the inhuman part of troll cumming. Whatever. He pressed his lips to Karkat's once more, pressing closely to him once more before the troll sat up and made their mess known. He looked around and then down at himself, "Fuck... we're in a cell... how the hell do we get this shit cleaned off?" John laughed and sat up once more, kissing him. In his high stupor he couldn't care less how they cleaned themselves off. Karkat was tired though and was already past the love fest. He was exhausted and wanted to wash off and go to sleep, his arms wrapped around his lover. They would have to figure this out sometime tonight.

== Be the Prison Guard

Equius was just about to go to John's and Karkat's cell to ask the troll what the queen had planned. He suddenly had a weird sensation in the back of his head that told him to turn right back around and go back to what he was previously doing. He suddenly heard a loud moan and swung around on his heal to walk quickly back to his room.

== Be the Silent Watcher

The cloaked figure was walking through a small wood when it turned to the sound of hooves on the ground. It swiftly hid behind a tree, back pressed against the flat, rough bark. The watcher peered from the dark hiding spot it had found and watched as a carriage was slowly making it's way through the pathway. A silhouette sat in the carriage but was unknown to anyone who didn't know what they were doing. The watcher was very aware of who sat in the carriage and was not about to let the carriage get out of sight. It ran after the carriage, it's black cloak blowing in the wind behind it. It was a worker for the boss. It didn't dare disobey the boss's orders. If it was to follow a carriage, it was to follow a carriage. The boss wouldn't be happy if it didn't do it's job. The watcher would follow the carriage until it came to a stopping point, mark its location on a map, and meet the boss back at headquarters in salt city.

== Be the Wandering Messenger

Karkat pulled John from the bed where he was dripping with the fluid that was soaked into their blanket. He pulled the blanket from his bag and wiped the stuff off of both of them. He tossed John a clean pair of pants from his bag and handed him the shirt that had been tossed aside earlier. He pulled his own shirt on and his pants he'd had on earlier which had been tossed onto the two shirts. He picked up the blankets and wrapped them in the bottom blanket, pulling John behind him as he left the cell and ran to the main room. It was probably about one in the morning so he wasn't that worried about anyone catching them. He pulled John behind him and opened the side door. He asked John if he felt like walking and when the human shook his head, Karkat pulled him onto his back to carry him. He walked for quite a while, weighed down by the blankets and his lover.

John was pretty confused as to where they were going but after an hour or two of walking, they came to an outer road that lead away from the city. He pulled John into the woods on the side of the road and through the trees. Before too long, they came to a pond. John stared, "If you brought me all the way out here to go skinny dipping in the middle of winter, you can just take me back to the castle..." Karkat shook his head, "Hey nookwhiff, if you'd pay attention, there's steam raising from it. It's a hot underground spring I found one time on my way through here. Now take off your fucking clothes."

John laughed at the last statement and pulled his clothes off. The troll followed suit and they both slid into the hot water. John held his breath but let it go when he was finally in the hot water, "this is awesome!" The troll wrapped his arms around John's neck from behind and pressed into his back, "yeah we should vacation here sometime." John smiled and pulled back from the troll, rubbing at his legs and hair to get clean. He swam over to Karkat, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. The troll smiled, "What was that for?" John grinned, "Is there a reason?" the both continued washing off until they were positively clean. The blankets were washed in the spring and so were their clothes. Karkat wasn't sure how they were going to get dry to where their clothes again. There was a smooth, curved stone that sat along the edge of the spring. It resembled a bench and the two could snuggle up against it comfortably.

They hadn't planned any of this and were shocked to wake up the next morning still in the spring. The light that filtered through the trees was blinding and John woke to Karkat growling, "Augh what the fuck?!" John jumped from his position and looked back at Karkat who had his hands over his face, "Karkat! Are you okay?" Karkat cracked his fingers to stare at the human, "This sunlight is fucking stupid. No I'm not okay." John looked straight at the sun, "It's not that bright..." Karkat pulled John by the arm, "Idiot, that's how you go blind. And you wonder why you have to wear glasses. Stop staring at the fucking sun." John smiled and stood. The blankets were stretched out over some of the boulders nearby. John pulled one down to find it dry. He used it to dry himself off and handed it to Karkat who was approaching from behind.

The two dried off and got dressed, pulling the blankets from where they were drying to fold them into a carry-able pile. The two headed off back to the castle to make sure they weren't missed. They found the castle running in order as per usual and descended into their cell. After an hour of John reading a book he had borrowed from Karkat and Karkat writing in a leather-bound journal, the sound of trumpets startled the two from their comforted daze. John jumped up, looking at Karkat to see if he was coming with him.

The two ran up the stairs of the prison and into the front room. The king, who hadn't been seen since the last letter had been delivered yesterday, was standing in between the two large double doors that had been opened for the first time since John or Karkat had been here. The king was bowing as low as he could manage and a carriage sat out on the front road. Two doormen were opening the doors of the carriage and a woman stepped out. Karkat's face brightened up and John noticed more of the castle's inhabitants were gathering around to see what was happening.

The woman stepped forward and down the steps of the carriage with the help of the two men. She walked up the cobblestone pathway and met the king at the door, curtsying politely, "Eridan... I haven't seen you in a long long time." The king nodded, "Wwell, that's not all my fault..." the woman looked down in respect, "So, I see you and I have made a pretty nice bargain." Eridan nodded, "Of course..." The king grudgingly took off the small golden crown that sat atop his head and placed it on the head of the new Queen. She smiled, "I'm glad you came to the conclusion that this was best for everyone. I thing we all know I'm better fit for the throne. The king narrowed his eyes, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

The queen leaned forward, pressing her lips to those of the former king, "I'm proud to be able to call you my matesprit again, Eridan." The king leaned forward and looked the woman in the eyes, affection mixed with a dash of competitive energy, "Wwho wwouldn't be?"

And Karkat watched the two. He had never seen his maste- his Queen, so happy. But what other than happiness has a right to take place in the ruler's household? He had met and faced many emotions since coming here. But the happiness was the most important thing he had learned from  
Behind the King's Walls.


End file.
